Halloween Remix
by HaleKent
Summary: Buffy decided she doesn't want to be a noblewoman for Halloween. Though she's had her eye on Angel, a newcomer seems much more interesting. Set S2e6, Halloween, but with a different twist. M for some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am writing this as a request from BellaVision. It's completely different from my other piece "Hope", which I hope you'll also read. If you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me or just comment! I love reading reviews so don't be shy! :-) Enjoy.

BTW, I don't own any of this… yada yada. I AM using some lines from the original episode (S2e6 Halloween). Joss Whedon did it first so some of the lines are his, not mine.

It was the day before Halloween, and Buffy still didn't have a costume. Willow, Xander, and she had come to Ethan's in hope of finding one for each of them. She couldn't help but obsess over the girl she saw Angel with. A girl she now knew to be Drusilla. And she was completely insistent on finding a costume that matched the era he was originally from. She didn't _want_ to dress up. She wanted to sit at home eating Ben and Jerry's and some stolen Halloween candy from the giant bowl her mom had; however, she had been coerced into signing up to help kids Trick or Treat. Stupid rat-faced principal of hers. Snyder…

Willow walked up to her with a huge grin. "What'd ya get?" Buffy asked.

"A time honored classic!" Willow exclaimed as she held up a ghost costume.

"Okay, well can I give you a little friendly advice?"  
"It's not spooky enough?"  
"It's just, you're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."  
"Free candy?"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."  
"Oh, I don't get wild," Willow shook her head, embarrassed at the thought of being sexy. "Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." Xander approached, gathering the attention of the two girls. Buffy apologized for "helping" Xander out with Larry, who had threatened to pummel him after Xander tried to stick up for Buffy's honor.

Buffy's gazed and thoughts strayed as she saw it. Hanging up in the back of the room. It was gorgeous. The red gown was everything she was looking for to impress Angel. _Why do you need to impress him?_ a thought rang out. _Because he's a vampire that's over 200 years old, and he's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Not true, _her brain corrected. She immediately thought of the new blonde vampire in town. Though she didn't want to admit it, he was a nice specimen of the male entity. Something about his piercing blue eyes made her forget Angel.  
"Buffy?" Willow said attempting to regain her friend's attention. "It's beautiful." She said in awe. Buffy looked again at what she was starring and decided she didn't want to be a noble woman anymore.

"Yeah it is, but I don't think I want it anymore. Let's keep looking."

"Don't you want to dress up for Angel?" Willow asked, suddenly confused by the quick change of opinion.

"Not so much anymore. I dunno. It's just, I don't feel like I need to impress him anymore."

"I'm all for that!" Xander said with a hardy laugh.

"I know you don't like him, but come on Xander. He's better than Larry," Willow said, annoyed by her friend.  
"Very true."

"I can hear you," Buffy said to her friends. She walked aimlessly around the shop, not really interested in anything she saw.  
"Can I help you find something?" a strong, male, British voice said from behind Buffy. She spun, registering that the man sounded like Giles for a half instant.

"Sure. I'm looking for something very not me," Buffy replied.

"Well, what is you?" he asked with fervor.  
"Peppy, responsible," Willow chirped.

"Gorgeous, obviously. Funny, smart. Overall good girl," Xander confirmed.  
"Well, I certainly don't think you want to be opposite of that, but how about something a little on the dark side?" the man said, leading her to the back, reverse side of the store from the dress. He led her to an outfit that screamed to Buffy.

…

"Don't worry. Everything's switching," the small feminine voice said. "Outside to inside. It makes her… different."

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?" the platinum blonde's said, turning to face his lover. "Come on. Talk to daddy," he said trying to get Drusilla to stay focused. "This thing that makes the Slayer different, when is it?"  
"Tomorrow," she said quietly.

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone new."

…..

Buffy was absolutely enticed with the number she bought from Ethan's. He made her an excellent deal, too. He allowed her to only take parts of the ensemble she actually needed, rather than the entire thing, so he only charged her for those items.  
She sat at her vanity and put on her makeup delicately. She darkened the make up around her eyes with eyeliner. She slowly applied the eye shadow, making each stroke of her brush careful. A deep purple—the name on the compact said it was called 'grappa'—started along her eyelid and faded as it reached her brow. She had studied magazines trying to figure out how to do the "smoky eye" look with perfection. She applied a deep red lipstick to her lips, knowing that it fit her look extremely well. It was the udder opposite of what she originally wanted Angel to see her. The more she thought about her costume, the less she cared about Angel and the more she wanted to see a little newer vampire.

Buffy didn't know why she thought more about the vampire known as Spike kept interfering her thoughts. She only met him once and he tried to kill her. He was a good fighter. Strong, intuitive, quick. He was somehow able to read her like a book. She knew there was something about him, but she couldn't quite place it. There was something about the way he moved and fought that made Buffy want to see what else he could do. Although she was terrified whenever Spike and his posse had locked down the school on Parent-Teacher day, she wasn't now. She was anxious to see more of him, but he never seemed to show himself whenever she patrolled.

She looked at herself in the mirror and marveled at the difference some makeup did. She proceeded to fix her hair. She had curled her hair, and it hit her shoulders in fantastic waves. She pulled on the black lace and red leather top she had gotten from Ethan's. It fit her form like it was made for her. It was like a corset, but covered just a tad more. It was modest, but still incredibly sexy. She already had a pair of red leather pants and black calf high boots that matched wonderfully. She snapped in the fake teeth that she had purchased and called to Willow, excited to see what the red-head had come up with.

"Will! You can't hide in there forever! Come let me see!"

"Okay, okay…" she said as she walked from the other room. Willow was wearing a small red top, showing a large amount of midriff and a leather skirt that came just above her knee. Her hair was up with sprigs framing her face.

"Oh, you look great!"

"You do too. Wow. That's an interesting costume," Willow said, still unsure of her friend's choice in costume.

_Diiiiiiiiiiiing- dong._ The doorbell rang signaling Xander's arrival.

"That's Xander! I'm going to go down, and let him in," Buffy said as she strode away.  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," Willow said shakily.

"Private Harris reporting for… wow. WOW!" Xander said as he assessed Buffy. "I always said I liked my women in spandex."

"Ha ha! Just wait until you see…" Willow began walking down the stairs, "Casper." She had donned the ghost costume Buffy had tried to talk her out of wearing.

"Nice BOO you got there, Will."

The trio proceeded to the school where their forced destiny was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunnydale High was sprawling with little kids. Snyder had told Buffy her costume was too risqué to be around the kids.

"You can leave, change, and come back, or just not come back at all," he said sternly.

"Fine by me," she said as she walked away. She told her friends what was said and told them she'd meet them at the Bronze later, but she was headed home now. She gave them a sympathetic smile and said good bye.

…..

Spike watched the Slayer from the shadows. _That bint is a piece of work, _he thought as he watched her walk from the school. _A delicious lookin' one too._ He became increasingly grateful Dru couldn't really read his mind and incredibly thankful she wasn't with him. He hopped back into the man-hole that was close to his hiding spot. He was incredibly anxious about what Dru had told him. "Someone's come to change the game," she had repeated multiple times the previous night. He looked at his watch. Only an hour and a half until sunset, then he and his 'friends' would have themselves a wondrous night.

…..

Angel knew Spike was in town. He tried to warn Drusilla that they should leave, but he knew his childe and grandchilde too well. They were a stubborn pair. He knew they were after Buffy. That bothered him greatly. His feelings for the girl had become stronger over the past few months.  
At first, he only wanted to protect her. Whistler had shown him who she was, telling him thoroughly that she needed protection.

Angel tried to keep himself at a distance, but something about the girl drew him in. Although he felt something for her, he couldn't help but ponder on the fact that he was 224 years older than her. "She's just a child," he kept reminding himself. Another part of him kept telling him she wasn't a child. She would have been married with kids in 1775. "But this _isn't_ 1775. It's 1997. She's considered a child here!" he yelled to himself.

He was supposed to meet her at her house this evening, and her mom was going out town. It made him uncomfortable that she was sneaking him into her home, but it was even worse knowing that he wanted to be there. He wanted so much of her and felt selfish for it. "I need to leave," he said to himself, "and soon. I'm only going to hurt her." His decision was final. Tonight, he would leave Sunnydale.

…..

"Spike," Drusilla whined. "You're head's all fuzzy. Miss Edith doesn't like it. The stars don't like it. Can you see them? Twinklin' in the sky?"

"That's the ceilin', pet. And the sun's still up. Why is m'head all fuzzy?"

"It's all filled up. With her. With the Slayer."

"Jus' tryin' to figure out how to kill her, luv," he said as he watched the video one of his minions filmed for the millionth time. He loved watching her move, watching her fight. His mind began going elsewhere before Drusilla caught his attention again. She kissed his cheek, trying to bring his mind back to her. "Don't worry, pet. I'll kill her. And we'll dance on her grave!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her chastely on her lips and led her to their bed. "Now pet, get some sleep. You'll need your strength." And with that, Drusilla closed her eyes. Spike laid beside her until he knew she was asleep. He felt something pulling him to another part of town, and it only increased as the sun set.

…..

Buffy was exuberant. She couldn't help but be excited about not having to put up with the little kids. She didn't have any problems with them, but she didn't want to be bound to them. Now that she was all dressed up, she knew there was only one place to be. She bounced into the Bronze, even though it was still a few minutes before Willow and Xander would be there. She had spent her time at home fixing herself up more. She knew she was sexy, but there was something missing. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the corset wasn't just right. She removed it and found a pair of scissors. She cut the shoulder straps it had and put it back on. "Perfect." The corset did its job. It made her boobs look fabulous, which is exactly what she was trying to accomplish. She didn't care if Angel liked what he saw or not. She actually had another vampire in mind, one that knew what he wanted and did what he wanted to get it.

She looked around the club and made her way to her gang's favorite table. There were various people in costumes. Most of them were from school, people Snyder didn't get to sign up. She felt eyes on her, and they had every right to be.

But there was a feeling she got sitting at the lonesome table. The hairs on her neck and arms stood up. _Vampire!_ her instincts screamed. She casually looked around but didn't notice anyone out of order, but it _was_ Halloween. She looked behind her and saw him, the one she had been wanting to see. Spike.  
"Well, if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it by now, right?" she said to him, just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Got that right, pet," he replied as he walked closer to her.

"What do you want then?" she said, not looking at him.  
"Jus' observin'." He sat in front of her, finally taking in the glorious view of her. The way she had arranged her makeup made her eyes pop with fervor. The corset made her breasts look spectacular. With everything he saw, he had trouble keeping surprise off his face.

"See anything you like?" she flirted, poising herself so he could get a better view. This wasn't something she normally did, but something came over her quickly. She felt nauseated. She didn't even hear Spike's response. Her head spun and the last thing she remembered was everything going black.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike couldn't take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. That was one thing he couldn't deny about this slayer. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Seeing her in the black and red get up was almost more than he could handle. He felt something stir within him and suddenly wished with everything he was that he wasn't a vampire and that she wasn't the Slayer.

Then suddenly, the club was quiet. The music was still playing, but the people were different. He knew something was off as he watched a guy who had been in a bumblebee costume literally transform into a giant bumblebee. "Strange," he whispered to himself.

He heard a _thunk_ and turned to look back to the girl. She was gone. He looked around the club, but he still didn't see her. He sensed her though, so he knew she was still around. He looked on the floor and chuckled at the sight. When she didn't move, he found himself nervous. He was suddenly at her side, asking if she was okay. _Wait. Why do I care? She's the bloody Slayer! _He wanted to be the one to stop her heart, not some sodden spell. She began to stir, and he helped her into a sitting position.  
"What happened?" she asked innocently as a hand on her head.

"Dunno, luv. I looked away for a minute, and the next you're on the floor," he said. She slowly opened her eyes. Spike had expected to see the brilliant jade that has haunted him for more than he wanted to admit. Instead, they were yellow. Her face was no longer smooth but bumpy. "Slayer, what were you supposed to be dressed up as?" he questioned, his eyes lingering across her costume as he waited.  
"Umm…" she paused, trying to remember. "A vampire."

Spike reeled from what she told him. He began laughing. Loudly. "Oh, this is spectacular!" he crooned.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Check your forehead, pet."

….

Spike smiled widely. Buffy was in awe as he laughed. It wasn't the sadistic way he had the first time they met. It was incredibly sexy. He was gorgeous, and Buffy couldn't keep her eyes off his sharp features. Even his eyes seemed brighter as the smile lit up his face.

"Why?" she asked. _What's wrong with my face?_ She touched her face, despite her questioning. It wasn't smooth as it was when she applied her makeup. She touched her teeth where she put the veneers in. She felt a sharp pain in her thumb where she touched it and suddenly smelt the metallic smell of blood. "Are you telling me," she began, rising to her feet, "that I'm a vampire?" Her foe's smile only widened.

She ran to the back of the club where the restrooms were. She looked into the mirror but to no avail. No reflection. "Oh, god," she said to herself. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to die. Or be undead. Buffy sat on the lounge chair and tried to calm herself. She noticed she didn't need to breathe, but it felt good, like tasting the air around her. She heard Spike begin to walk. She hadn't realized how well she could hear now. "Don't go," she whispered, knowing he could hear her. _What are you doing? _her brain screamed. _Are you insane? He's your enemy, and you're asking him not to leave you!_ She listened for him, but heard nothing other than the chaos of the club.

"Why?" She heard him as if he was standing next to her. She thought about the question. Buffy felt that she should be scared, but she wasn't. She felt adrenaline running through her. She realized that she was excited. She remembered her conversation with Willow. "It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions." _This is perfect. Exactly as I wanted. _She stood and walked out of the restroom, and on to what she desired.

….

"Trick or treat!" the kids said as Mrs. Davis opened the door.

"Oh, my goodness! Aren't you adorable?" She looked into her bag, realizing she was out of goodies. "Oh dear. Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy. I'm sorry, Mr. Monster. Maybe…" A kid reached for the woman and began choking her. Willow realized that it was no longer a kid, but it was a miniature demon.  
"NO! Let her go! Stop! What are you doing? HEY!" Willow yelled at the kids. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest. "Oh. I can't breathe." She felt herself fall. She stood, and looked around. "Oh, my god. I'm a real ghost!" She heard a machine gun fire. "Xander?" She ran toward the sound to her friend. "Xander, it's me. Willow."  
"I don't know any Willow," the soldier dressed boy said.

"Xander, quit messing around. This is no time for jokes."  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"You don't know me?"  
"Lady, I suggest you find some cover."  
"No wait!" she said as he walked toward her. And then straight through.

"What are you?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear. Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, and now I am a ghost. You were supposed to be a soldier, and now I guess now you are a soldier. We just need to find Buffy. The Bronze! We were supposed to meet her there!"

"The Bronze?" he asked. "What is that?"  
"It's a club where we hang out. We're friends! Come on!" The two rushed toward the club, Xander following the red-head.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do I change my face to normal?" Buffy asked, now sitting next to Spike. They were still in the Bronze, but they were more hidden and out of chaos' way. They were sitting on a couch under the stairs that led to the loft. They were sitting close. A lot closer than mortal enemies should. But killing the other wasn't on either of their minds.

"Just relax," he said. His voice was low, and Buffy thought he may actually be flirting. And just as the thought ran through her mind, he reached to her face. He slowly ran his thumb over the creases of her forehead. "There," he purred. "That's better."

Buffy reached up and felt for herself. Sure enough, smooth skin. Buffy didn't fail to notice Spike's hand still on her skin. He trailed his index finger slowly down her cheek, then her shoulder, then her arm. She knew that she normally wouldn't allow this sort of behavior from any guy, much less her arc nemesis. But tonight wasn't a normal night. She was allowed to not be herself. Spike slowly made small swirls on her arm. Buffy knew that she would normally have goose bumps from him being so close, but she only wanted him closer.

"I heard you were nice and friendly with an old friend of mine," he said casually.

"Hmm. Who?"

"Angel." The name made her stiffen. Until she decided she didn't care and relaxed again.

"Yeah. I thought he had some potential, but I'm over him," she said, dismissing the way the conversation had gone. "Checking up on me?"

"Just doin' m'homework. I've learned the better I know a Slayer, the easier I can kill her."

Buffy was actually flattered that Spike had spent some time studying her.

"You must not know much about me then, William," she said wryly. She was practically begging to get a big response from him.

"So you've done a bit too, huh? What else do you know, pet?"

"Your sire is Drusilla. Hers was Angel. Well, Angelus. You got your nickname 'Spike' from putting your victims' heads on railroad spikes. In the 140 years you've been a vampire, you've fought two slayers and killed them both. One was in China during the Boxer Rebellion. The other was in New York, in the seventies."

"Well, well, well. The girl knows a bit 'bout me," he said, smiling again.

"Yeah, well you can thank my watcher. He practically tortured me when you first came around. He never heard of you so we actually had to research you. Feel free to feel special. It doesn't often happen that Giles doesn't know something." The pair had become increasingly closer as the conversation went on. Buffy hadn't noticed until he was inches from her face. She had been looking down, watching his fingers move along her arm. She found herself wishing for more. She bit her bottom lip lightly. She looked up slowly, unsure what to expect. Her breathing increased, even though she had no need for it. She knew that normally her heart would be beating rapidly. As their eyes met, Spike moved his hand back up to her face and brought it to his. He waited, not breaking away, for her to respond. He moved his lips with hers.

Buffy's head reeled from what was happening. Not only had she just gotten changed into a vampire by some strange spell, but she was now sitting in the Bronze with Spike who was kissing her. _Kiss him back, stupid!_ her head shouted. She found herself wrapping an arm around his neck, bringing him closer. Her back sank into the couch, bringing him on top of her.

….

Spike couldn't believe what he was doing. He was sitting on a couch with the Slayer. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wouldn't look at him, and it was driving him crazy. He realized that she seemed to be shaking a bit. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was the Big Bad! What did he care? _I should just kill her now, and get it over with._ The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wouldn't be able to. There was something about this girl that made him go against his natural instincts. He watched her lips as she talked. _Why won't you look at me?_ he wanted to asked her. He felt that under more usual circumstances, they wouldn't be here, like this. Ever. They were mortal enemies. He was a vampire, and she was the Slayer. They fight; one of them dies. The end. But no, they had fought once, and neither of them died or even came close. But right now, he didn't want to fight her. She raised her head slightly. _Finally._ As she looked at him, he knew something was different. Not with the night, but with him. He moved his hand to her head and brought his lips to hers. _What are you doing? _his head screamed. _You're kissing… the… Oh bloody hell…_

He felt her move and was only slightly aware he was on top of her. He felt her hands running through his hair. Her lips parted, releasing her tongue and a soft moan. He moved his lips to her neck and ear. "Let's get out of here," he said as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth. Spike pulled them both up, and they charged for the back door. He knew they couldn't go back to the factory. Dru was there. _Drusilla, _he thought. _Screw it. Not like she hasn't been off with other demons behind my back. _"Where can we go, luv?" he whispered to the delirious slayer.

"My place," she said steadily.  
"Followin' you." The pair took off in a run to Buffy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow and Xander had been running to the Bronze. Xander occasionally shot near the children made demons, not to hurt. Just to scare. Not even five minutes after they began running they literally ran into Cordelia.  
"What is going on here?" she asked, not at all scared, but seriously annoyed.

"The costumes made everyone who dressed up turn into whatever they were dressed as," Willow explained.

"That explains why Larry just tried to grope me," Cordelia said in disgust. "Look what he did!" she exclaimed, showing the pair the tears Larry left on her costume. "I'm so not getting my deposit back from Party Town."

They neared the Bronze, chaos surrounding them. "No shooting!" Willow kept telling Xander.

"Loud noise scares monsters," he said dumbly, as if she couldn't follow.

"Yeah, got it," Willow retorted, beginning to get angry with him. They were a block from the club. Willow could hear the music from where they were. She saw the door open and a pair of blondes walking away. The two zoomed down the alleyway with a speed she'd only seen in vampires.  
"Hey, wasn'tl that Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, god," Willow said. Her worst fear had just come true.

….

Angel was walking to Buffy's house. It was well after dark. He didn't know what was going on, only that everyone was running around. It was utter chaos. He was thoroughly confused, unsure of what was causing this Halloween to be different from the others. All he could think was how badly he needed to talk to Buffy.

….

Buffy felt exhilarated. She had never felt so free. She didn't have a care. She knew she should be worried. But she just wasn't. She couldn't believe she was no longer human. She was a vampire. And she was headed to her house with SPIKE! The one vampire she would never imagine being with except for in a fight. She never realized in a million years that he would coming to her house. He didn't want to kill her. HE had kissed HER.

"Well, this is just… neat," he said, watching the demons/kids run around.

"Umm hmm," was all she could manage. Something about the whole night made her unable to form coherent thoughts. Especially around Spike. Buffy had been wanting to see him, though she didn't let him know that. She was getting so tired of wanting to impress Angel. Spike had stumbled upon her and never tried to gain her attention. He simply wanted to kill her. It made her feel so much better than the way Angel did. He was always trying to protect her. Spike knew she could hold her own.

"What is it Slayer?" Spike asked, looking to her and was no longer running.

"Just thinking how different you treat me compared to Angel," she said, not looking at him. She knew her mind would just skid to a halt.  
"And how's that?" he asked.

"He thinks I need protection for everything," she began as they walked onto her porch. She fumbled for the key on the doorframe before finishing, "You know I can handle myself." She opened the door and invited him in. She turned to shut and lock the door behind her. She knew he was close to her, but hadn't comprehended how close until she turned and faced him. He was a mere few inches away. But Buffy wasn't scared. In fact, she was excited. Thrilled.

"I know somethin' you can get a handle on," he said roughly, his voice strong with innuendo. He quickly closed the gap between them, cradling her face in his hands. His body was firm against hers, each holding its own, but flowing with the other easily. She felt exactly what his innuendo was referring to. She couldn't help but smile. She never knew she had that effect on guys, not in such a way that she wouldn't punch them if they tried something.

She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as he wrapped his around her waist and bottom. He lifted her up, pressing her back against the door. _Oh, god_, she thought. _He tastes amazing. His lips… oh wow._ She came to her senses a little more, stretching her legs back to the floor.

"What is it, pet?" he said, staring into her eyes.

"Stay here. Come when I call you, okay?" He eyed he curiously.  
"Okay," he said confused but willing. She bounced up the stairs. Buffy ran into her room. She wanted to look at herself in the mirror, before realizing she wouldn't be able to. She smiled, and made her way out of her costume. She could barely believe how much she wanted Spike. She wanted Spike. The thought of him downstairs made her blood rush. She sat on the edge of her bed, and waited.

"Spike," she said softly, "you can come up now." It was only a few seconds before he was standing outside her room. He could hear her rapid breathing.

….

_She's nervous, _he thought. He was smiling now, knowing she was behind the door, waiting for him.

"You can come in," she said with a chuckle. He walked in and was in awe as he saw the girl… _woman_—he forced himself to think. What he saw before him was in no way just a girl. Buffy stood, in some way showing off what the clothes had been hiding.

"You're beautiful," he said in wonder. She was wearing a red and black lace under ware set. Spike's favorite colors suited her as well as him. He knows that if she could've blushed, she would have. Instead, he inhaled sharply, noticing a smell that he had only imagined. He was quickly next to her, bringing their bodies closer together. He kissed her, feeling the want coarse between them. Buffy's arms slid under his open shirt and duster, sliding them off him. He quickly kicked his boots off and laid her on her bed. He kissed her lips, her neck, her ears, any part that was visible. Her hands slid down his back, feeling the toned muscles beneath his tight black shirt. He felt her pull it up, and he situated so she could peel it off him as well.

"Oh, Spike," she whispered as he brought his head back to hers. She kissed along his cheekbones and across his shoulders. As she came to his neck, she couldn't help but nip at the skin there.

"You don't want to be doing that, luv," he warned with a smile. Just to be stubborn, she did it again, just a tad harder. Spike growled, and kiss her roughly. He propped himself onto his knees, and grabbed the fabric covering the two things he was seeking. Spike knew only a small amount of his strength was actually needed to tear the thin material. He pulled it apart and immediately attacked her breast. He had thought about just nibbling, but since she bit hard, he did too.

….

Buffy squealed as his dull teeth bit her skin. She was so anxious. She had no idea what she was doing. She had never had sex before. She's only read a little from her mom's romance novels. She moved her hands down his back, scratching with her nails. As they arrived at his pants, she moved hastily to unbuckle his belt. "Easy, pet," he purred into the cranny of her neck. "No need to hurry. We've got all the time in the world."

"It's just... I've never done this before," she admitted.

"You'll never forget it," he said as he allowed her to remove his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel finally arrived at Buffy's house. The doors were both locked, but since he had watched her for so long, he knew where the key was. He knew she was home. He could smell her. And it smelt like she may be with someone. He didn't know why, but the thought of her with another guy made him jealous. _No, not jealous. Concerned. There's a difference,_ he thought. He unlocked her door and made his way in. He heard noises coming from upstairs. Without thinking, he raced up the stairs. As he neared her door, the sounds got louder.

"Oh Slayer," a voice said. _That sounded like… No… it couldn't be._ He opened the door and saw something he wished he hadn't. He knew that peroxide bleached hair anywhere.

"Spike?" he questioned. "What the…"

"Oi, can't ya see I'm a bit busy?"

"Who is it? Oh, Angel," Buffy said nonchalantly as she peered around her lover.

"Yeah, oh me. What—what's going on?"

"Well, what does it look like we're doin', ya bleedin' idiot?"

"Angel, could you leave for just a minute?" Buffy said with forced politeness.

He did as was asked. He walked downstairs and tried not listen to the pair upstairs.

….

Buffy couldn't believe what was going on. She felt amazing. She felt like she was on Cloud Nine. _I just had sex with Spike, _she thought. She knew that normally she'd feel some sort of regret or at least guilty. Especially since Angel had walked in on them. But she didn't. She only felt elation.

He was still on top of her, resting his head on her chest. Buffy was the first to stir, though she didn't want to. There was a nagging feeling of something, like she forgot something. _Oh. Angel's downstairs._ "Spike," she breathed into his disheveled hair.

"Hmm?"

"I—I need to go."

"Why?"

"Angel's downstairs. He doesn't understand what's going on."

"So? What's it matter?"

She thought about the answer for a minute. Why did it matter? "I don't know," she said calmly. "I just feel like I should talk to him."

"Fine then," he said, slightly hurt and angry for her ruining the aftershocks. He jumped from her bed and began to dress.

"Well, you don't have to do that," she said, by his side again, a finger stroking over his toned chest. "I won't take long." She smiled with a tease. For about a second, Spike thought his heart would start again. He sighed and kissed her, a silent promise he wouldn't leave yet. She pulled on her bathrobe and darted down the stairs.

Angel grimaced as she saw him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Well I think you saw some of it," she said bluntly.  
"I meant, why? Buffy… I don't understand. How could you have sex with him?" There was an underlying tone of hurt in his demanding voice.

"For one, he doesn't treat me like a child! And for another, I don't have to tell you my reasoning behind anything!" she said, her voice steadily rising.

He took a moment before retorting. He looked at her face and noticed something different. He listened for the thump of her heart, but there wasn't anything. He focused his eyes on her pressure points, and though he saw lots of bites from dull teeth, he didn't see the two holes he was looking for.

"Did he... are you—are you a vampire?"

"Yeah, I am. Some spell someone did. I don't know the specifics," she hissed. Her faced contorted as her anger rose.

"Well don't you think you should find out?" he said, his face changing as well.

All talking to Angel did was anger Buffy intensely. "Yeah, I'm on it. Why are you here anyway?"

"You wanted to meet me here, remember?"

Buffy scrutinized her own mind, trying to remember. When she finally did, she tried to remember why. _Because you liked him! _her brain told her. "Oh. Well is there anything you wanted to say? Because I honestly don't remember."

"Yeah. I was coming to tell you I'm leaving. Tonight. Just thought you ought to know." He walked past her and out the door. Buffy watched the older vampire leave.

She smiled, watching him leave, thankful she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder for him all the time.

She turned and bounced back up the stairs to the one she really wanted to be with.

….

Spike listened as Angel and Buffy talked. He couldn't believe he was in the Slayer's bedroom, and he wasn't here to kill her. _I shagged the Slayer. Ahhh…. So much better than killing one. _He licked his lips, thinking about the taste of her skin and blood. He found his pants suddenly becoming tighter.

He turned his focus on the two downstairs. He heard Angel struggling to keep his temper. _Did he just say he was leavin'?_ He paced in the small room. He knew what he was doing wasn't rational. He didn't care. _But what about Dru? She needs you. She needs you to take care of her. She's still weak._ He thought about his future. Was Dru a part of it? Or was this new girl the one he was destined to be with? He remembered feeling drawn to her, even while he was with Drusilla. He immediately had an idea.

He walked out of her room, and into the hall. He almost ran into Buffy in his hurry.

"Spike!" she exclaimed. "You aren't leaving, are you?" Her heard the twinge of fear in her voice and saw worry in her eyes.

"No, pet. Just goin' to talk the great poofster. I'll be right back, luv," he gave her a chaste kiss and hurried after his grandsire.

He came upon the vampire quicker than he thought._ Capitan sodden Forehead is sulking! _"Angel," he began, "heard you were leavin' town?"

"Yeah," Angel said abruptly. "What's it to you?"

"I—I need you to do something for me." He couldn't believe what he was asking Angel—of all people!—to do him a favor.

"You need me to do you a favor? Have you gone crazy, too?"

"No," Spike said defensively. "I need you to take Drusilla with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Angel couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You want me… to take Drusilla? Are you joking?" he asked with a sadistic laugh.

"No, I'm not jokin'," Spike said, his anger rising.

"Why?" Angel glared at him.

"Because I can't give her the care she needs. Nor does she want me," he admitted. "Never wanted anyone but the one who made her. 'Sides, you're leavin', I'm stayin'. She doesn't need to be here."

"And you do? Why can't you both just leave?"

"'Cause I don't wanna, Peaches. Got somethin' here that—" Spike's voice trailed off. He didn't know exactly why. He could always just take Buffy with him. He knew she'd go.

"That what? Got something worth staying for? Like what? Buffy?"Angel was furious. He was the one Buffy had feelings for, not Spike. But he had just walked in on them. Together. Buffy wasn't one to just sleep with anyone. He didn't know from experience, but he knew the kind of girl she was. _But she's not herself. She's a vampire now._ Angel tried his best to calm himself. "Fine," he agreed. "But I _am_ making Buffy human again." And with that, he walked away.

….

Willow, Xander and Cordelia were headed toward Buffy's house. Willow told them that's where Buffy was going to be meeting Angel. She smiled to herself seeing Cordelia's jealous face.

"Who's Buffy? Who's Angel? And why do I feel that I don't like him?"

"Buffy's our friend. And no, you don't like Angel." They were reduced to walking now, mainly due to Cordelia's complaints about not being able to keep up in her shoes.

A block from Buffy's house, they saw Angel talking to Spike. Yelling would be a more apt description. "Isn't that the guy that tried to kill us?" Cordelia said.

"Yeah," Willow said discouraged.

"Thought so. So, why is he only wearing pants?" Cordelia couldn't keep her eyes from the shirtless vampire.

"No idea." The vampires' conversation came to an end. Angel turned away stalked away. "Angel!" Willow called. Angel walked to the group. "What was that about?"

"Just clearing up some stuff," he said grudgingly. "Willow, what are you wearing?"

"It's Halloween! Ignore it! Where's Buffy?" she answered.

"At home. But don't go there."

"Why?"  
"She's—otherwise occupied. She's also a vampire," he slipped in nonchalantly.

"Dammit," Willow whispered. "I was hoping that wouldn't affect her. We need to break this spell."

"And how are we going to do that?" Cordelia asked, in a I-kinda-don't-care-but-I'm-asking-anyway tone.

"Giles!" Willow said after a moment. "He'll know what to do! He's got all these books on spells and stuff! I'm sure he'll know something."

"Okay, fine. Xander and I will stay here and keep an eye on the house," Cordelia said. "Just to make sure she doesn't go anywhere," she clarified. "Besides, my feet hurt. I don't want to walk anymore."

"Okay. We'll see you soon," Willow said as she and Angel walked off.

As soon as the pair walked off, Cordelia grabbed Xander's wrist. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Go where? I thought our orders were to stay here and watch the house?"

"Ha!" she laughed. "I came up with it. No orders were made. So, come on. My car's over here. I wanna get out of this costume."

"Following you, miss," Xander said with complete politeness. Completely unlike his usual attitude.

They walked the short distance to her car and hopped in. They drove quickly down the street, carefully avoiding the kiddie demons that continued to roam it. Cordelia shivered. The air that surrounded them was cool, especially since she was driving her convertible with the top down.

"Here," Xander said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

"Thanks…" She knew he wasn't the same Xander Harris that annoyed the school with his presence. This Xander was sweet and strong and didn't mouth off every time she said something. He also looked pretty ripped. "Here we are," she said as they pulled in to her parent's house. Mansion would describe it well and still not be enough.

"This is some place," Xander said in awe.

"Well, come on," she said after he didn't get out of the car. He followed her quietly, taking everything in. As they reached the inside of the house, he wasn't sure whether he should follow or wait in the foyer. "Why do you keep stopping?" she asked, sounding frustrated.

"Just not sure what to do, ma'am."

"Well, follow me, and don't stop until I say so." They walked up the stairs toward Cordelia's room. As the entered, Cordelia stripped the fake ears. She moved her hair and backed to him. "Could you help with the zipper?"

Xander looked at the costume and fumbled for the latch. He slowly slid the zipper down her back, revealing her bare skin. "There," he said as he let go, turning from her.

"Xander, what is it?"

"Just a little uncomfortable, ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am. My name is Cordelia," she said as she made him face her again.

Xander laughed quietly. He had never seen such a woman take charge as she did; she always spoke what was on her mind. He didn't pretend not to notice that she had let the leotard fall from her, revealing her mismatched undies. He felt himself gulp loudly as he appraised the girl in front of him. His legs seemed to tremble as she neared him. _Have I ever been with anyone?_ he asked himself. Something with the way he couldn't act suggested he hadn't.

Cordelia stood on her toes as she placed her lips on his. He didn't remember losing his clothes the next instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike smiled at himself as he watched the Great Poofer walk to the Scoobies. He slinked back into the house, locking the door behind him. He walked up the steps, taking two at a time. Drusilla and Angel were both about to be out of his life, and he couldn't be more overjoyed. He slowed himself, thankful it took more than going up some stairs to make him sweat. He opened the door to find Buffy still in her robe, pacing around the room.

"Oh, good!" she exclaimed as she rushed to him. "I was starting to think you left."

"Don't have to worry 'bout that pet," he said, taking her in his arms. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and marveled at her scent. It was wonderful. The scent of their previous session filled the room and made him want more. He pressed himself against her and dipped down to kiss her. Earlier they were wild. Now, he wanted something more. He wanted to show her what it was supposed to be like. He felt her fumble with his pants once again, and he was truly glad she wanted him, too.

"What about Angel?" she said breaking the kiss, talking mostly to herself.

"Gone," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck, and made himself promise not to bite anymore. At least for tonight. He felt her relaxed against him. He slid his hands under her robe, leaving lights trails down her back. She shivered and twitched and he knew, she was thoroughly enjoying the gentleness. _Dru never liked gentle. She liked to practically be beaten and tortured. But that's not me. I hated doin' those things to her._ _But this one, oh… She's a natural. She can take it all different ways, and love it all the same._ The robe hit the floor as he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. Spike ran his fingers down her arms, her sides, her legs. She groaned as he touched her thighs. She arched her back, not wanting the touching to stop. "Don't worry, Buffy. I'm not going to stop," he purred as he kissed across her shoulder.

….

_Oh, god, _Buffy thought. _I can't believe I'm having sex with him. AGAIN. This is so wonderful. He's amazing. _"Spike," she moaned lightly. She felt his tongue rake across her jugular, and she involuntarily shuddered.

"Yes?" he whispered. _I love hearing him talk, having him whisper in my ear. _

"You're… amazing…" she whispered. _Good job, Buffy. Now he's going to think you're insane. _

"So are you, pet." _Whoa, what? I'm amazing? I've never done this before tonight. He's my first… Wow. My archenemy just took my virginity. Huh._

Her hands clung to his back as he slowly moved. "Careful, luv. You're still a bit stronger than me," he said as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Sorry," she said, lacking her grasp a bit. Her breathing was extremely labored even though she had no reason to breath. She stared into his sapphire blue eyes. She could swear that if she didn't know he was part demon that she'd be able to see his soul.

He looked into hers and couldn't help his next words. "So beautiful. Thought so the first time I ever saw you. Watched that tape of you a million times, and still couldn't get over it," he admitted.

Did she just imagine that? He thought she was beautiful. And he taped her? Doing what? Her thoughts came to a close as he kissed her deeply. She felt herself going over the edge and welcomed it with open arms.

They laid together for what seemed like hours, though it was only about thirty minutes. Buffy looked at her alarm clock. It was only nine o'clock. "Huh," she grunted to herself.

"What is it, pet?" Spike said, kissing lazily across her body.

"Time just seems to move so much slower now."

"I remember that," he admitted. "An hour felt like a day."

"I feel like I should feel bad."

"Bad how?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Though she was a vampire, he felt he could see her soul.

"Guilty. Like I should feel regret and shame. But honestly, I feel free. And happy."

"Do ya want to be human again?" he asked. He wanted to know, but at the same, he wanted this wish to last. He wanted her to stay a vampire. To stay with him.

"I dunno. I do feel like I should stop the spell though." Spike could see the conflict in her eyes and hear it in her tone. He stood and helped her up. They dressed in silence. Buffy could tell he was uneasy about helping her. "Do you think we should?" she asked, uncertain.

"I think you should do what you want to do. Not 'xactly what you need or feel you should. So, what do you want to do, Buffy?" There was no innuendo in his voice, only concern.

Buffy couldn't grasp the question. _What do I want?_ she asked herself repeatedly. "I want to make sure my friends are okay. After that, well… I'll figure it out when we get there," she replied with a hopeful smile.  
"So where do we start?" Spike said half-heartedly. He didn't want her to change back. He wanted her to stay with him, and he could practically feel his heart beat against his chest every time she looked at him.

"We'll head to the library at the high school. He's there like… all the time."

"Followin' you, pet." As they began walking, Spike couldn't help but hassle the girl a bit. "Don't you own a car?" he teased.

"No. My doesn't think I'm responsible enough. She's got this wild idea that cars plus Buffy equals unmixy things," Buffy shrugged. They walked in silence for a moment before Buffy felt a pain in her throat. She coughed a few times, trying to see if the air would dislodge the pain.

"What s'it, pet?" Spike asked.

"My throat… It hurts…" she complained.

"Ahh…" he said, comprehending what was happening. "I can help with that."


	9. Chapter 9

Willow and Angel were almost at the high school. They hadn't said much the entire walk, even though it was took almost twenty minutes. "So," Willow began, "what did you and Buffy talk about?" She was hoping this would be a neutral subject, something easy they could talk about.

"I told her I was leaving tonight."

"What? You're leaving? Why?"

"She doesn't need me anymore," he said blatantly. "She's got… nevermind."

"You _can_ talk to me, Angel. She's my friend, but so are you. Why are you leaving?"

He hesitated before he answered. "She doesn't need my protection. And my staying here will only hurt her. So I'm leaving before I can do any damage. I hear there's some trouble in L.A. Guess I'll head there." They opened the doors to the school and made their way to the library.

"This place is so creepy at night," she said. "And it doesn't help that at the moment there's a vampire and ghost in here. If someone knew as much as we do about stuff, they wouldn't leave their home."

"There are people like that," he said. They reached the doors to find Giles filing away at the library's card index. "Giles, there's trouble."

"Oh, good lord," Giles said as he wiped his glasses with the tail of his shirt. "What is it now?" He put his glasses back on and looked from Angel to Willow. "Willow, child, what are you wearing?"

"That's what we're here to talk to you about! Everyone's turned into their Halloween costumes!"

"And umm… What were you supposed to be?"

"I'm well… I'm a ghost!"  
"Oh… well the ghost of what?"

"Hey, this isn't as bad as what Buffy was wearing! Oh, Giles! It's horrible! She's a vampire!"

Giles glared at Angel, pulling a hidden stake from his belt before Angel had the chance to blink. The stake was pressed into the vampire's chest, cutting through the shirt, rubbing his skin.

"Hey! Watch it!," Angel protested.

"What did you do to her?" Giles yelled. Willow had never seen Giles upset, and it scared her.

"NO!" she yelled. "He didn't do anything. It's the spell, the one that turned people into their costumes. Buffy was dressed as a vampire for Halloween. She thought it would be funny in an ironic way." Willow was still scared, until she watched Giles lower the stake.

"Yes, well. We need to find out how to reverse it. Angel, if you would, there are a few book in the office I think may help. Bring them, please. Willow, well, I'm not sure what you can do. Are you corporeal?" She tried flipping a page on an already open book. Nothing.

"Nope."

"Alright, well. I guess you'll just have to sit tight. Not sure what else you can do."

"Any idea on where to start?"

"The basics, I suppose. So, um what was Buffy doing last you saw her?"

"Last I saw her she was leaving the Bronze with…. Oh…" Willow's voice trailed as she remembered Buffy leaving with Spike. "Angel, can I talk to you for just a moment?"

Willow walked behind a bookshelf with Angel following. "Why didn't you tell me Buffy was with Spike? Is that why you're leaving?"

"Yes, Buffy was with Spike. No, I decided I'd leave before I knew that was going on. The fact that they're together is just coincidence. I talked to Spike, and I told him I was going to change her back before I leave."

Willow remembered seeing the pair talking outside Buffy's house. Spike was… shirtless. Oh. "Oh!" Willow exclaimed. "Oh… So they were… and he uhh— oh."

"Looks like you've got a clear understanding," Angel said darkly.

"Let's just not mention that part to Giles," Willow said. _This is so unlike Buffy. She slept with Spike. SPIKE! A bad, evil vampire who doesn't have a soul. Verses Angel, a kind, soulful vampire. Angel's good. He's done so much to protect her, to help her. Which is why she wanted Spike, because he hadn't tried to protect her. Spike had tried to kill her. She doesn't need protection… I can see where it makes sense… _Willow was lost in her own thoughts. She looked up and saw Angel was gone. She walked back to the table, wishing she could do more to help her friend.

They had been quite studious for the time they had spent in the library. Without actually being able to do work, Willow was quiet and sat alone. She looked at the clock on the wall. Only 9 o'clock. Seemed like they'd been here longer.

All of a sudden, a girl burst through the library's doors. Her brown curly hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, braids arranged along the top of her head. Her makeup was light, only highlighting her light brown skin. Her ears hung with giant silver hoops, and a light purple shirt that accented her well. It was low-cut, but not revealing. Her midriff was exposing her toned stomach. The red pants were loose, but they accentuated her well.

"Um, hello," Giles said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she said, accent strong.

_So she's Jamaican, _Willow thought.

"I am looking for Rupert Giles," the girl told them.

"Ah, well, I am he. May I ask, who are you?"

"I am Kendra, the vampyre slayer."


	10. Chapter 10

Spike led Buffy into a small bar that wasn't far from the library. She had complained of a pain in her throat, and Spike knew exactly how to satiate it. _And her, _he thought with a smile. The place wasn't crowded, but there was enough people in there that someone wouldn't notice if someone left. Spike ordered a shot of Jack for himself and a Diet Coke for Buffy. He knew this wasn't the kind of thirst she craved, but he didn't want to rush directly in to it. He waited, watching the room carefully. They only sat for a few minutes until a couple he was eyeing had left. "C'mon," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She followed him as he followed behind the couple. The woman hugged onto the man, and Spike was sure she had had just a little too much to drink. She staggered once, and it confirmed his suspicion. "Follow my lead," he whispered again. Spike skillfully stalked around the couple, a hunter eyeing his prey. Buffy did the same, walking in the opposite direction, but matching his stance and movements completely. Buffy swiftly came upon the man, tapping his right shoulder.

The man turned and searched for the tap he felt. He grip slackened on the woman, and in that instance, Spike struck. He grabbed the woman, and changed as his fangs sunk into her neck. He had no desire to kill at the moment, just get his fill. The woman would be fine by morning.

He watched Buffy as Buffy watched him. Was it just him or was the whole thing a little erotic?

He removed his fangs, licking the blood from his lips and from her neck. His saliva closed the holes and the woman sank to the ground. He watched Buffy transform, still unsure of the procedure. "Just bite here, pet," he said, marking the man's neck with his black nails. Buffy slowly bore her incisors into the unsuspecting man's jugular.

Spike watched as this new vampire bit into her first victim. "Careful, pet. Don't drain him. Wouldn't want to kill on your first taste." Buffy released the man, sealing the man's wounds, and allowing him to drop in the alley.

"How was that?" Buffy asked, changing back to her human form.

"Was gonna ask you the same. How was that?" Spike stepped over the man's unconscious body, veering to his next target.

"Exhilarating," she said, backing from Spike. "My throat doesn't burn anymore."

"Exactly what you needed," he said, continuing his slow steps. He lowered his gaze from her wide eyes to her blood smeared lips. Buffy stumbled as she backed into the wall. "Missed some," his eyes pointing to her lips. She had begun to speak, but the words were suddenly blocked by Spike's mouth and tongue. _Bloody hell,_ he thought. _Blood and Slayer._ Spike pressed his body to hers. _I'll never get tired of making love to her. Never get tired of showing her what she means to me. _Spike didn't know where the thoughts came from, but he knew they were true. "And this is how it was for me," he said, rubbing his self against her.

She giggled, but stood firm. "Spiiiiiike… Not here… Come on. Let's get to the library."

….

Spike and Buffy walked quickly to the library. Both being vampires and all, the normal twenty minute walk only took five. They decided to take the back way to the library, though Spike didn't know why. They walked into the library quietly. And just in time to hear a strange girl say, "I'm Kendra, the vampyer slayer."

_Please tell me I heard her wrong. Sorry lady, but the only vampire slayer out there is me. The Chosen One. Meaning, only one. Me. Not you._ Her own thoughts were reflexed in Spike's eyes. He tilted his head at her, also trying to understand the situation.

"Great, some weird chick thinks she's the slayer. Must be the costume thing," Cordelia sounded, doors swinging behind her.

"I thought you two were supposed to be watching out for Buffy?" Angel said in his low tone.

"We were," she confirmed.

"Then why are you wearing normal clothes, and not your costume?" Willow asked.

"Shit," Buffy heard Cordy say under her breath. "Fine. I went to change clothes."

_Explains why they smell like sex. EW! Cordy and Xander? Yuck!_ Buffy's thoughts were permanently tainted by the thoughts of them. "Anyway who is this chick?"

"This is Kendra. Kendra, how did you come to be here?" Giles asked the strange girl.

"My Watcher, Sam Zabuto, sent me. He said dere were some strange dings goin' on. I only 'rived a little while ago. What is dis vampyre doing here?" she asked, directing the question at Angel.

"Oh, yes, well," Giles began, "he's a good vampire. He has a soul." Kendra was quiet.

"So, what have we found?" Xander spoke up.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Giles replied. "In fact, we're not sure where to even start."

"Well, I remember talking to Miss Calendar, and she said that most spells become permanent at midnight. That's only a few hours away. Shouldn't we hurry?" Willow asked, terror ridden in her voice.

"My watcher," Kendra spoke, "said something about a man you knew, Mr. Giles. He said he would know."

"A man I know?" Giles pondered on the thought. "Willow, where did you get your costumes?"

"At one of those overnight shops on Main Street."

"Yes, dear, but what was the name of it?"

"Evan's? No. OH! Ethan's! He helped Buffy pick out her costume."

"Ethan Rayne," Giles said under his breath. Buffy could almost hear Giles cleaning his glasses. "Angel, if you would, come with me. Willow stay here with Cordelia and Xander. Try to find a general reversal spell. I'll ring you if I find anything of use."


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy was unsure what to do. She heard Giles say he was going to visit Ethan. And he heard him tell Willow to look for a reversal spell. _But… what about what I want?_ She was shaking. She knew she had to do something. Soon.

…..

Giles and Angel drove off in Giles' car. Nothing was said until they almost reached the store, many minutes later. "Giles, I'm concerned about Buffy," Angel admitted. "I talked to her earlier. I told her I was leaving Sunnydale."

"Leaving Sunnydale? Why?

Angel sighed as he told his reasoning, again. "I don't want to hurt Buffy, and I'm worried I would. But she doesn't seem to care. She doesn't care what I do," he said with his arms crossed, forehead burrowed. Simply put, he was brooding.

"What aren't you telling me, Angel?" Giles said pointedly.

"She doesn't want to be human again. She didn't tell me, but I could sense it. She was…she was with Spike… earlier…when I went to talk to her."

"With Spike? In what sense?" Giles asked naïvely.

"_WITH_ him," he emphasized. Angel didn't want to be the one to tell Giles that Buffy was sleeping with Spike.

Giles finally got the hint. "Oh," was all he said. "You said she didn't want to be human again? Why would she want to be a vampire?"

"Can you not think of any reasons?" The question was left to Giles' imagination. Angel made no attempt to contradict or support any of the unsaid words. Angel could think of plenty reasons. _Never to grow old. She wouldn't be a Slayer anymore. She can do as she wishes. There's no pressure to finish school, or to slay vampires or whatever other demons there are in the world. She could do whatever she wanted._

Giles abruptly stopped in front of the store. "Why wouldn't she come to me?" he muttered to himself.

"I think she was overwhelmed," Angel answered.

"Yes, I would expect so. Shall we go?" Giles was out of the car quicker than Angel thought was possible for a man in his forties. The two reached the door of the shop and snuck in. There was a bell to signal their arrival, and for that, Angel was thankful.

"Stay here," he whispered to the librarian. "I hear someone in the back."

"No," Giles protested. "I know Ethan. He's a nasty piece of work. Didn't trust him then, and I sure as hell don't trust him now. He'll run the first time he gets a chance. See if there's a back door. If so, wait there, and don't let him get away." Giles proceeded to walk forward. Angel obliged the man's instructions, skulking into the back alley.

…

Spike watched Buffy. Of course he had heard everything that was said, he waited for her reaction. Anxiety filled him as he listened to the group chat, and as he watched the small blonde think. He didn't say anything until he heard Angel leave.

He closed the short distance between them, taking her cheeks in his palms. "What is it, luv?" he asked, staring into her confused eyes.

"I'm just so confused," she said.

"Look at me," he whispered. When she finally met his gaze, Spike saw how discombobulated her head was. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Buffy's lips. As he pulled away, a small whine escaped her throat. He smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He reveled in the silkiness of it, and a thought came to mind. "At least you're not dressed up as Goldilocks," he voiced. "Got the hair for it. What about trying something that's too hard? Too soft? Until finding something just right?" He had her pressed against a bookshelf, holding her in place, but room to get free if she wanted.

"I think I've found that," she said shyly. She pressed her lips to his, pushing him away from the bookshelf. "And I want to keep it that way."

Spike was in shock as the realization of Buffy's words hit him. She wanted to stay a vampire. She wanted to stay with him! He was elated to know that's what she wanted. That she was willing to stop her watcher and friends to be with him.

"So what're we gon' do, pet? Tell Rupes, or wait to see what ya mates figure out?' Buffy contemplated the two choices. Though she didn't particularly want what she thought, she figured it'd be best.

"We need to split up. That way we could get to the other much quicker than they could walk if either finds anything out. Stay here, stay quiet. See you soon." Buffy placed a quick kiss on his lips and ran toward the store.

…..

Giles carefully stepped through the shop. The destruction of costume shopping was evident as he looked around. Mannequins were toppled over, as well as the racks of some atrocious clothing. He could easily imagine the children running through, showing their mothers the costumes they wanted. There were no lights on, just the street lamps casting glows into the small shop. He strained his ears, trying to hear Ethan moving. Giles stepped through the hideous curtain that separated the store from the office.

"Hullo, Ripper," a voice came from beside him. "Knew you'd show up eventually. "

"Ethan. Janus, Roman mythical god. The division of one's self. Male and female. Light and dark."  
"Chunky and creamy. No wait, that's peanut butter. Yes, Ripper, you seem to have done your homework."

"It comes with being a watcher."

"What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

"I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? I don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The perfect embodiment of be careful what you wish for. "  
"It's sick, brutal. It harms the innocent."

"And we know that you're the champion of all things innocent and good and pure. Nice little act you've got going on here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am."  
"Who you are? The Watcher? The sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from?"

"Break the spell, Ethan. And leave this place."  
"Why should I? What in the bargain for me?"  
"You get to live."  
"Oh Rupert, you're scaring-" Giles throws a punch to the man's abdomen, and as he doubles over, a knee meets his face.

"Now, you're going to tell me how to break the spell," Giles said, after throwing more punches. He cleaned his glasses while Ethan lie on the floor, laughing to keep from crying from the beating he'd received.

"And you said the Ripper was long gone."  
"Tell me."

"Say 'pretty please'," the sick man chuckled. All he got was a kick to the ribs. "Janus, the statue. You have to break the statue." Giles rushed to the bust on the small altar and raised it above his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow could only watch as Xander and Cordelia attempted to look through the books; however the two just kept making googly eyes at each other. After the umpteenth time, Willow yelled, "Enough! Look, I'd be looking to, but hello! I'm a ghost! Now if you two don't seriously get to business, I will get angry!" The pair jumped and eagerly became engrossed in the books in front of them. "Thank you."

"All this mess about magic and spells," Xander mumbled, "what's the point? It's not like any of its real."

Willow glared at the 'soldier.' "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and it's just the government in you that's trying to cover the whole thing up. Keep looking."

The library was as quiet as… a normal library. Only the pages and sounds of their breathing could be heard. "I tink I found someting," Kendra said. "'Tis a chaos spell, used to entice the god Janus. Some of transitional thing, bringing da world complete chaos."  
"Let me see," Willow said, walking to the girl's side, and began reading. "Janus… chaos… transition… Way to break the spell! A-ha! The person who performed the spell has to break the statue. If someone else does, it pushes the spell forward and kills the person who broke it. We need to tell Giles!"

Spike heard every word that was said since Buffy's departure. Hearing the possibility of death made his dead heart beat with anxiety and nervousness. He darted out the door, not caring if the others had heard him. _Gotta save Buffy. Gotta keep her mine._

….

Buffy quietly came to the shop. She could sense Angel was near. _Giles must be inside._

"Buffy," Angel whispered from the neighboring alleyway.

"What do you want?" Buffy said harshly.

"I'm concerned for you."

"Yeah, well. Don't. I don't need your protection."

"You may not, but your friends do. They're worried about you."

"I know. I heard. I was in the library, too."

"I thought I sensed you. Was Spike with you?"

"Yes. What's with the third degree here?"

"Just concerned, like I said. Why are you here?"

"To help Giles. I want to stay the way I am, but I know the others want to turn back. So, I'll help them, even if it means I don't get to stay the way I am."

"So what about you and Spike? What'll happen then?"  
"God, Angel. Would you please stop being so jealous? It doesn't matter what's going to happen between us, you and me, or him and me. It doesn't matter right now! I have to help them. And if you're not going to do anything, then just leave."

Without another word from the brooding vampire, Buffy quietly walked into the store. There was no bell, thankfully. She didn't want her presence announced.

"Tell me how to break the spell," she heard Giles say.

"Say 'pretty please,'" a man's voice, she assumed it was Ethan, taunted. "Janus, the statue."

She walked through the curtain, and watched Giles raise the statue.

"Giles, no!" she urged. She couldn't understand why, but her instincts, whether Slayer or vampire, told her he shouldn't break the statue.

"Buffy!" Giles said, taken aback by her sudden appearance. "What is it?"

"I don't think you should break the statue. Haven't you always told me not to trust my enemy? Isn't Ethan your enemy?"

"Very true," Giles says, slowly setting the statue back down. "And where do you think you're going?" he said, grabbing Ethan by his shirt. "Buffy, if you would, hold him, and I'll find something to tie him up with," Giles walked into the main storeroom.

Buffy agreed, holding Ethan at a safe distance for them both. "So you are Buffy. I've heard so much about you," Ethan said casually.

"And you're Ethan. Can't say I've heard anything about you."

"You are beautiful," he said.

"I'd say 'thanks,' but your opinion doesn't really matter to me,"

"You could stay this way, ya know. In just a few hours, you would be a vampire permanently. You wouldn't be a slayer. All you have to do is let Ripper break that statue, and you'll be free to do what you want, live the way you want."  
"Shut up," she said, throwing him into a wall. "You don't know the first thing about what I want."

"I know you don't want to be a slayer. You don't want the responsibility that's been pushed on you. You want to be able to do whatever you want, like a _normal_ girl, to have a _normal_ life. No demons to fight, no responsibility, nothing to hold you back."

"I said, 'shut up,'" she said, pushing him into the wall again. "Or I could make you. I'm not thirsty right now, but I could make room," she threatened.

"Here we are," Giles said, coming from the other room. "This is all I could find." He brandished a lengthy ribbon.

"A ribbon? No rope, no chains?" Buffy guffawed.

"Sadly, no," he said, a small bit of disappointment in his voice. "This should work though."

Buffy took the ribbon and wrapped it ferociously around Ethan's wrists.

"Careful!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hush," Buffy said. "Now, how do we break the spell?" she asked, setting Ethan down on the altar.

"I've told you," he chuckled, "break the statue."

"But that's just too easy," she said, completely unbelieving.

"I'm serious. Break the statue."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Giles said, picking the statue up once again.

"That's it, Ripper. Break it, and you'll get the golden girl back." Giles steadied himself, knowing something was wrong.

"Don't do it, Giles. He's lying about something! I can't tell what it is," Buffy said.

"Rupert, are you going to listen to the vampire? She's just trying to keep you from setting things right."

Giles didn't know who was right. He did have the intense feeling something was wrong. But Ethan had never lied to him.

"Giles, listen to me! Don't break it!"

….

Spike ran as fast as he could, working his muscles with his vampiric speed. He came to the shop in a matter of minutes, which was much quicker than Buffy friends could have gotten there. Buffy was waiting outside the shop.

"Buffy!" he exclaimed. "Giles can't smash the statue. It'll kill him. The one who performed the spell has to do it!"

"Oh. Well that explains it," Buffy said. Spike now noticed her tear soaked face.

"Buffy? Pet, what is it?"

Buffy sniffled and shook her head. "Giles is dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Spike didn't know what to do. Buffy was sitting on the curb. She had her face in her hands, crying. He sat next to her, placing an arm around her. "What happened, pet?" he whispered.

"We were talking to Ethan, trying to figure out how to break the spell."

"I thought you said you didn't want to break the spell, luv."

"I don't. I mean, I want them to be normal again. But I definitely don't want to be without you. In such a short time, you've become so important to me, Spike," she said sniffling.

"Hasn't been that short of time. Knew something was different the first time I saw you at the club. The way you danced. I'm surprised those boys in there weren't tryin' to get all over you."

"They were," she chuckled. "I just wouldn't let them close to me."

"I wished you'd let me," he said, looking at her.

"I probably would have," she admitted shyly. "Apparently there's this thing with me and vampires. I tend to be drawn to them."

"Like Angel?"

"I didn't know he was one when I first met him. But yes, I was drawn to him. Like I was drawn to you when I met you. I was so nervous when you said I would find out who you were on Saturday. It was so far away. I wanted to know who you were much sooner. You made me nervous. And Giles didn't know who you were…" her voice trailed. Her thoughts were on Giles now.

"Buffy… what happened?"

"Ethan and I started arguing. I was trying to tell Giles not to break it. Something was off. Ethan kept insisting he break it. He kept saying that if he didn't, I would win and be a vampire forever. I kept telling him that wasn't it, that I wanted to help the others. He- he didn't believe me. He looked straight at me and said he was doing it for me. Then he smashed it. Why didn't he believe me?" she bawled.

"Shh, pet. Shh… It'll be alrigh'…"

"But the others… They don't know… Oh god. How am I going to tell them?"

"I'll do it," said a dark voice. "I'll tell them."

"Angel? I thought you left?" Spike and Buffy said simultaneously.

"Giles asked me to stick around. I'll tell the gang what happened. Buffy, try to figure out how to undo this spell."

"Oi. Red figured it out. Said that the statue can only be broken by the person who started the spell."

"Right, so Ethan," Angel said.

"The statue's broken, remember? Let's head back to the library. Maybe they've figured something out."

"What about Ethan and Giles?" Angel asked. "

Buffy mulled the question over. "Ethan's gone. He disappeared. We'll call an ambulance to get Giles. He'll be safe with them."

"Buffy, he's already dead…" Spike said, confused by her statement.  
After a minute of the looks from both the male vampires, she exclaimed "I don't want some monster finding him!" the best answer she could come up. And with that, both vampires accepted it. She walked inside, and found Ethan's store phone. She dialed 911, telling the operator she found a man unconscious at Ethan's Costume Shoppe. Though the operator told her to stay put, she couldn't be near the body. I let Giles die. I- I killed him. I killed him, because he wouldn't believe me. He thought I didn't want to help the others, that I would be so selfish as to keep the others from going back to normal. Have I been that selfish before?  
"Let's go," she said, stepping back out of the shop. They drove to the school easily enough. They walked into the library, to be met by an anxious looking Willow, dazed Cordelia and Xander, and a preoccupied Kendra.  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted as she tried to embrace her friend. "Oh yeah. Ghost," she mumbled. "Where have you guys been? Angel? Where's Giles?"  
"Willow, Giles is dead," Buffy said, hiding the tears threatening to come from behind her eyes. "He smashed the statue. I tried telling him not to, but he wouldn't listen to me. He thought I wanted to stay a vampire."  
"Giles... is… what? No… I must have translated that wrong or something. Giles can't be dead, Buffy! He can't be!" she said, as she tried to reason with her friend. She fell through, finding herself on the floor. She didn't even try to get up. She brought her legs to her chest and began to rock, shaking with sobs.  
"Will… I'm sorry. I don't know what to do…"  
"We…-hiccup-… we can call –hiccup—Miss Calendar. Maybe she knows a spell to reverse it or something."  
"That's a good idea," she agreed. "Cordelia, call Miss Calendar. Tell her what's going on, and get her to meet us here. Willow, please, look over that book you found. See if there's anything you may have missed. We'll… I don't know. We'll do something." Buffy stared at the girls until they did as she instructed. Finally, her eyes rested on Kendra. "And, who are you?" she said, glad she could be annoyed at someone.  
Kendra looked up from her stake. "I'm Kendra, the vampyre slayer."  
"Well, you see, that's funny. Because I'm Buffy the _vampire_ Slayer. THE Slayer. The Chosen One. One. As can only be. And right now, that's me."  
"When a slayer dies, a new one is chosen to take her place," the Jamaican girl said.  
"Yes, I know, which is how I got the job."  
"I as well, Boofy," she said, her accent preventing her from saying Buffy's name correctly.  
"How? I'm not dead. Well, technically I guess I am right now, seeing as I'm a vampire, but before tonight, completely alive."  
"Except for when the Master killed you," Angel spoke up.  
"The Master killed you?" Spike looked to Buffy incredulously.  
"Only for a second," she said, shifting away from them.  
"It was more than a few seconds," Angel said harshly. "But Xander saved you."  
"Does not matter how long it was," Kendra said. "It happened, and here I am."


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Calendar, it's Cordelia Chase. Can you come to the high school library? Yeah, it's an emergency. Thanks." Cordelia walked back into the main room from Giles' office. It felt weird to be in there now, knowing that Giles was dead. Though she didn't really like the old man much, it saddened her to know it anyway. "Miss Calendar said she'd be here in a few minutes."  
"Good. Umm, Buffy, shouldn't you try to find Ethan?"  
"I lost him at the shop. But I'll try again. He's only human, so he couldn't have gotten far."  
"My watcher says that Ethan is very tricky. He and Mr. Giles were involved in some strange doings in the past. He cannot be trusted," Kendra said.  
"I never said we had to trust him. We just have to find him," Willow snapped. "So why don't you two go look for him?"  
"Me and her?" Kendra and Buffy said at the same time.  
"No way," Buffy said. "If I'm going to look for him, I'm not going with her." What she meant to say was that she wasn't going to go with Kendra, but she'd happily go with Spike.  
"Okay," the red head said defeated. "Just, go. Please?"  
"Alright. I'll call you if I find him." She charged out of the library into the alleyway, sending off 'Don't-you-dare-touch-me' vibes. She walked down the alleyway, punching walls and kicking dumpsters in frustration. "Stupid Ethan. Stupid Willow. Stupid Halloween!" she yelled as she vented.  
Spike watched from the doorway as she went through her anger. "You could always beat up some monsters instead," he said. "It'd be a better way to bloody your knuckles than to waste it on these walls."  
"Well the only monster I'm concerned with beating up, I can't find," she retorted pushing herself toward him.  
"We'll find him, pet," he assured her.  
"Why are you so intent on helping me now? After trying to kill me?"  
"I've changed."  
"In a few hours?" she asked disbelief flooding her voice.  
"Not just hours. Since I met you. I never liked the killin' and fightin'... Okay, yeah, I did. But not for the reason you think. I see fightin' as an art. Studyin' my opponent helps better m'self. I fought the other slayers because they were the best. And I beat them, so to me, it made me the best. But when I fought you, I knew I could never beat you as hard as I try. We're too evenly matched. You're a brilliant woman, Buffy. And I know you'll figure somethin' out 'bout this whole mess." He slowly caressed her face as he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. "After this is all over, we'll figure somethin' out, alright?"  
She nodded into his hand and reached up to give him a kiss. She was shocked when he had called her a woman. She was only sixteen, but he didn't see her as the child Angel did. They were equals, even if not in age. _Evenly matched,_ she thought. She smile. It faded as she sniffed into the air. "I smell him. Let's go," she insisted as she began to run toward the smell.  
"Followin' you, pet," he said. _To the ends of the earth,_ he thought whole heartedly.  
They raced through the town with their lightning speed until the came to an old run down hotel. "He's here somewhere," she said as they slowed their pace to a walk. "There are so many scents."  
"Take a deep breath and concentrate." She did as she was told, and was quickly relieved when she caught it. He was close. She walked toward the smell, finding it extremely revolting rather than pleasant like the other humans she smelt. Something was in his blood, making him different. She didn't even bother to knock as she kicked down the door.  
"What the—… Oh, it's you," Ethan said as he pulled his shirt on. A woman was lying next to him on the bed, oblivious to her surroundings.  
"Get dressed and leave," Buffy said as she threw the woman her clothes. "Spike, get some rope, handcuffs, something…"  
"Oh well, here ya go," he said, pulling a pair of cuffs from his back pocket. "What?" he asked after receiving a glare from the petite blonde. "I was savin' them for later," he winked.  
"Now, now…" Ethan spoke as he tried to walk away from the two. "No need for those."  
"Oh, no, you see. There's a great reason for these," Buffy said as she forcefully clamped them down on his wrists.  
"Ow. Ow!" he whined.  
"Hush it," Spike said as he punched the main square in the face, knocking the man out entirely. "That'll shut him up." Spike grabbed him up before he hit the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. "Let's go then."  
"Let me call Cordelia and let her know we got him. Maybe they have some news."  
Buffy dialed the number to the high school and told Cordelia they would be back shortly, vile man in hand. Spike stuffed Ethan into Ethan's car, Buffy sliding in as well, before taking off to the school. Buffy thanked whatever god was watching them that Ethan stayed unconscious the whole trip. "So, what were you saving those cuffs for?" Buffy said as they carried the man into the building.  
"Later," he replied with a grin.  
"Aww, c'mon," she begged.  
"Later, Slayer," he chuckled.  
"What time is it?" she asked,  
"If this spell isn't reversed by midnight, it may be permanent."  
"Worried, pet?"  
"A little. Not really for me. Mainly for my friends. Willow can't stay a ghost forever. I may be dead, but she doesn't need to be." Spike was silent for the remainder of the walk. They burst through the double doors of the library. Buffy quickly asked Angel to open the empty weapon cage as they drug Ethan in, locking the door as they slid out. "So, where's Miss Calendar?" she asked, turning to face the various people, grasping Spike's hand as well.  
"Right here," Jenny said, stepping out of Giles' office.  
"Have you found anything?"  
"Well, Willow has informed me that you all believe the spell will be everlasting after midnight. From what I've seen, that is correct. I may be able to come up with a spell to reverse it though since the statue wasn't t destroyed by the right person."  
"How soon? We only have an hour."  
"I can get it done. Don't worry about me. You can go home, if you wish. I just need to be here with Ethan when he wakes up. I can perform a truth spell on him so that he won't lie when I ask him questions."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Willow said, attempting to lean against a wall. "My mom would freak if I came home, not only as a ghost, but also wearing this. I called her and told her I was staying with Buffy."  
"Well, I'll go home. If you don't need me, then there's no point in staying here," Cordelia spoke loudly. "Xander, you can come with me," she tried to whisper to her new boy toy.  
The entire room's faces were turned into disgusted looks at hearing her innuendo, but no one said a thing.  
"Jenny, I trust you have everything under control," Angel began, looking from the dark haired woman, to the pair of hands connected in front of him. "I'll leave. I'll call in a few hours to check on things." He turned quickly and ran out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"I guess I'll leave, too," Buffy said as she shifted her stance. She was concerned for the situation, but she couldn't be in here with that man, the one that let Giles die. She hated him, and she was so scared she would kill him if she stayed her. "If I stay here, I'll kill him," she replied as she got a worried look from Willow.  
"'ve got nowhere to go," Kendra said  
"Ya alright, luv?" Spike asked as he turned to her, stroking her cheek with his free hand.  
"Yeah. Just can't be in here right now," she whispered as she leaned on his chest.  
"Alright. We can leave if you want," he said kissing the top of her head.  
Willow was shocked to see such a display of affection. The small movements between the two were so minute but so monumental at the same time. It was only the month before that Spike had been trying to kill her best friend, and now, they were holding each other. Sure, she couldn't deny that Spike was attractive, for a vampire, but he was also a soulless, evil, killing machine! She desperately needed to talk to her friend about this whole thing. It was just so much for one night…  
"Buff," Willow said, snapping Buffy and Spike from their trance, "can I talk to you a minute?"  
"Sure, Will," she said, walking to her friend. They walked into an empty classroom so they could talk privately. "What is it?" she asked as she sat on the top of the desk.  
"I just wanted to talk to you, about what's going… with you and Spike…" Willow said hesitantly.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well… What's going on with you two? I mean, last month, you were literally trying to kill each other. And now, you're hugging up to each other. You're _involved_ with him! I'm just trying to understand, Buffy. He's a vampire. And not one that has a soul, like Angel…"  
"I'm a vampire, too!" Buffy shouted.  
"I know, I know! But you're not one naturally. I mean, Miss Calendar is going to make a spell to change everything back. We'll be alive again. You'll be human."  
"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be! Maybe I like being a vampire now," she said, leaping from the desk. "And I don't care about Angel anymore. I thought I did, but I don't. And then Spike showed up, and it just seemed to feel… right…" her voice trailed at the end. She didn't want to explain herself to anyone, especially her friend. "I can't explain it, Will. I feel something different with him. And before you even say something about not knowing him, or-or- or not knowing him long enough… It doesn't matter."  
Willow sighed and looked at her friend closely. Aside from the vampiric features that now presented itself on Buffy's face, she did see something different, particularly when she was near Spike. "So, what's going to happen when the spell is reversed?"  
"I don't know. If I turn back human, I'm not going to ask him to turn me. I'm not in a hurry to be dead."  
"If? What if you stay a vampire?"  
"God, Willow, I don't know! Please, stop giving me the third degree." Her previous bravado was slightly diminishing. "If I stay vampire, I'll be good. I mean, I don't feel like I should go around killing my neighbors or classmates. I'll still help with you guys. I'll just be inside during the day a lot more," she said, trying to be cheery.  
"It's going to be kinda weird…" Willow admitted, a small smile spreading across her face.  
"What is?"  
"You're going to be paler than me," she laughed. Buffy laughed as she tried to hug her friend resulting in her falling face first onto the floor. The pair laughed for a few minutes before snapping out of it after hearing a crash in the library. They rushed to the room to see Kendra on top of Spike, threatening to stake him.

…

…

Spike watched as the girls left the room. The awkwardness in the room progressed quickly. "Well… we'll be going. I'll know if things go back to normal when Soldier Xander goes back to geeky Xander. Bye," Cordelia said as she drug the boy behind her and out the doors. Spike chuckled at the pair, trying to ignore the smell that matched between the two. He leaned against the counter by the door and dug around in his pockets, searching for his cigarette and lighter.  
"Please tell me you're not going to smoke in a library full of old books?" Jenny asked, staring suspiciously at the slender man.  
"I was," he admitted with a dazzling smile. She cocked her head, giving him a depreciating look until he put the items away. He reluctantly put his items away, bouncing away from the counter, and began stalking toward the woman who was now hunched over a book. "Don't think we've been introduced," he said, slouching into the chair next to her.  
"Oh, I know who you are," she said matter-of-a-fact like and looking up from the book to the vampire in front of her.  
"Oh, really?" he asked, intrigued.  
"Of course. I was here when you attacked the school. You're—"  
"William the Bloody," Kendra answered, slowly inching toward him from the other side of the table.  
"So flattered you've heard of me," he laughed in a low tone.  
"I've read about you in Mr. Zabuto's books. A slayer would be foolish not to refresh herself wit one of te most dangerous vampyres ever to roam te earth."  
"Most dangerous, eh?" he said smugly.  
"You've fought and killed two slayers in the past century alone. No other vampire can say that," Jenny said as she shifted away from him subconsciously.  
Sensing the uncomfortableness surrounding him, he removed himself from the chair, standing awkwardly away from the women.  
"So, why are you here?" Kendra asked, still inching to him.  
"Helpin' the Slayer get things back to normal," he shrugged as if it was normal for him to help Buffy. It felt not exactly normal, but it felt right. _Everything about the Slayer feels right, _he thought, letting his mind drift away to the girl he had already fallen so hard for in such a short time.  
"Te Slayer of Slayers is helpin' a slayer?" Kendra asked disbelievingly.  
"Yeah," Spike said, snapping out of the trance. "Lots changed recently." A resolved look spread across his face to cover the feelings he felt beginning to leak out. He starred at Kendra, sapphire eyes meeting chocolate ones, a tension building between them as the stare continue.  
"You love her," Kendra stated quietly, only an exhale to Jenny's ears. Spike said nothing, only shrugging off the accusation. He looked away from her, finding a spot on the wall instantly more interesting. He barely noticed Kendra's stance across from him switch from observer to predator.  
She pounced, dropping him to the floor as she swung her fists trying to make contact with his face. He blocked quickly. His vampire speed was fast enough to block them, pushing her into the cage that held Ethan. She rebounded and crashed him into the table. Kendra pulled the stake from her back pocket and struggled to push it to his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked as she lunged for Kendra, knocking the three of them off the table.  
"I was trying to kill a vampyre," Kendra said as she straightened up, automatically falling back into her fighting stance.  
"A vampire that's been trying to help us!" she said, justifying not killing him.  
"No one can help you," Ethan grumbled, slowing climbing to his feet from the floor.  
"Shut—what do you mean?"  
"Only I can break the spell. Old Ripper destroyed the statue. Can't do it another way," he laughed.  
Buffy turned from Ethan to face Jenny. "Is that true? Is that the truth spell?"  
"He's lying," she said only loud enough for Buffy. "I'll get the truth out of him. It'd probably be better if you weren't here to provoke him. He knows you're the Slayer and that Rupert is—was—your Watcher. He'll say things to get a reaction out of you. Go do something for the next little while. You'll know when it's reversed."  
"Okay. Just let me know if you want me to take care of him," she said threatening Ethan. She walked out of the library, giving Willow a hopeful smile, before breaking into a run as she hit the hallway. She wanted to run until she felt tired, but she remembered she wasn't human. She wouldn't tire. She wouldn't get short of breath. The only thing stopping her was that the sun would be up in a few hours. As she neared her house, she heard a set of footsteps fall in beside her. She stopped almost immediately and realized that it was only Spike.  
"Oh, Spike," she gasped. "I forgot I left you in the library. There's just so much going on…"

"'S alright, pet. I know," he said, shoving his hands in his duster pockets. He looked around and realized they were already on Rovello Drive. He wondered if Buffy realized she was running home, or if she was doing it subconsciously. "Wanna go inside?"  
"Huh?" She looked around, noticing they were a few houses away from her own. "Oh. Yeah. I wouldn't mind lying down for a while."  
He followed her into the house and up to her room. She plopped on her bed, stomach down, and kicked off the tennis shoes she had put on instead of her boots. Spike couldn't help but marvel at the bronze legs in front of him. The small white shorts she was wearing was only enough to cover her round bottom. He slipped off his duster and his boots, kneeling down beside her. He began to kiss her calf, slowly moving up to her thigh, sliding his hand along the opposite leg.  
"Hmm…" she mumbled.  
"Like that, Slayer?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb over the inseam of her shorts.  
"Mmm hmm," she groaned eagerly. He straddled her legs, and began to slid his hands up her pale pink tank top, pushing it up to reveal her bare back. He reached to kiss every inch he could find. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. Spike used his free hand to pull her shirt off and unbutton her tiny shorts. He rolled her over and kissed her passionately on her mouth. He began to kiss her everywhere: her lips, her neck, her ear, her chest. Buffy moaned as he licked over her hardened nipples, sucking generously and leaving marks where his mouth had been. He pulled her shorts and small thong off. "God, Spike…" she moaned as he purposely pushed his fully clothed hardened self against her sensitive parts. "I want you."  
"Oh, I know, Buffy," he chuckled.  
"'s not fair," she whispered as she kissed his ear.  
"What's not?"  
"That I'm all naked, and you're not."  
"Well I'm not stoppin' you," he said, nipping her ear with his blunt teeth. She tried to flip him over, but she realized her hands were trapped.  
"Liar," she laughed as she tried to pull them from above her head.  
"So what? What're you gonna do?" he teased.  
"I'm—gonna—" she said, still struggling with the cuffs he had clasped over her wrists, "lay here, I guess." She laid back, defeated.  
"Good," he whispered as he kissed down her torso and stomach. He raised himself from her just as he reached her lower abdomen.  
"Aww…" she complained. Her fierce green eyes watched as he stood at the foot of her bed, and began to undress himself in a slow strip tease. His eyes never left hers as he pulled his shirts off, showing his perfect pale body. Her unneeded breath caught in her throat as her eyes strayed from his body to his eyes, deep blue with lust. He pulled his pants down, and quickly hovered over her. He kissed her mouth again, invading it with his tongue. She reciprocated, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, but not close enough for him to go inside her. Spike teased her with it, rubbing himself against her and laughing when her back arched toward him. "Please," she begged in a ragged voice.  
"Please, what?"  
"Please," she begged once again, using her legs to pull him even closer with her strong legs. "Please, Spike. Please make love to me. Please, please, please." The sound of her voice made him powerless. He slipped inside her, and it was enough to take his breath away.  
"'ll never get enough of this," he moaned. He kissed her fully, not needing to break for breaths, passion fueling their fire. "Never get tired of tasting you," he said as he moved to her neck, nibbling on it again, but with his sharpened teeth this time. He tasted her blood pumping into his mouth as he pumped into her. "I love you," he whispered as he licked over the punctures in her neck.  
As the words hit her ears, she felt her walls clamp down around him. "I love you, too," she said, sinking her own teeth into his neck.  
"Buffy, no!" he said as she drank from him. He released as she licked over the wounds. He reached up, unhooked the cuffs, and lay on his back. She cuddled next to him, laying her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around him and placing a leg across his hips.  
"Wow…" she whispered as she moved a finger lazily over one of his pecs. He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but shifted so they were sitting up.  
"Buffy… did you drink from me?" he asked concerned. His eyes pierced hers, searching for something he hoped not to find. But in her eyes, he saw what he feared. He felt the pull of her in him.  
"A little. It didn't hurt, did it? It felt right…" she said sheepishly.  
"No, it didn't hurt, luv. And I know what you mean." He kissed her, intending it to be light, but there was so pull that it was much more passionate.  
"Wow," she said again as he pulled away. "What… what _was_ that?"  
"Slayer…. Buffy… I do believe we've claimed each other."


	17. Chapter 17

"What's a claim?" Buffy asked as she brushed her fingers through his hair. She felt so wonderful that she didn't really care about anything else.  
"It means we belong to each other now," he said, leaning into her touch. "We're mates now."  
"Mates?" she asked, pulling her hand back, shocked.  
"Yeah, pet." He knew he had to be careful with his words. He didn't want to push her away. No. He wanted her to stay with him. She chose to bite him back. She chose to say she loved him… _She said she loves me! I told her I loved her! _"Is that okay? I'm sure we can find a reversal spell if you want…"  
"I… I don't want to reverse it. I wanted it. Do… do you really love me?" she asked quietly, not looking into his eyes.  
He lifted a hand to her cheek and tilted her chin up. "Yes, Buffy. I don't know when it happened. But yes. I do love you. Did you mean it when you said it?"  
"Yes," she admitted. "I don't know when either, but I've felt something with you. It's strong. Stronger now. Spike," she whispered, looking fully into his eyes, "I am in love with you." She kissed him sweetly, putting all of her feeling behind the kiss. She turned to him so that her legs were on the outer sides of his. "Again, pet?"  
"Unless you don't want to?" she questioned, kissing the bite marks on his neck lightly, sending shivers up both their spines. In response, he placed his hands on her hips and pull her down on his already hard member.  
"Always want you." He enveloped her with his arms, and kissed her hard. She began moving on him, slowly at first.  
"How is this?" she asked as she moved. She was so uncertain of what to do. This was the first night she'd ever had sex, much less being on top. She just hoped she was doing it right.  
"Perfect," he groaned, clinging to her desperately.  
"Good," she said, relieved. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his neck and back as well. She kissed the bite marks on his neck, and his fingers pulled her hips to his. She started moving faster and harder, loving the feel of his touch on her skin. "Oh, Spike," she moaned in his ear, "feels so good."  
"That's it," he growled. He pushed her back onto the bed and began pounding into her core. Her moans were whispers compared to the screams she let out now. With every move, her cries echoed into the room, and it only made him go harder. "Oh, I love you, Buffy. So, so much," he groaned as he pushed.  
"I love you, too," she panted as she clung to him. She felt her inner walls flutter. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips before moving to her neck. He felt her release as he did, slowing down tremendously. He lay beside her, panting with superfluous breathing.

"You—you're so amazing. You're like… I dunno… a god or something…" she said with a smile.  
"A god?" he laughed is supreme disbelief. "If either of us is god-like, it's you. You're gorgeous. You're smart. You're strong and powerful. I never believed when I first saw you that a tiny little thing like you could be so strong. I never would've believed you'd have such a hold on me."  
"I have a hold on you?" she asked curiously.  
"Like no one else. Even for my Sire, Drusilla couldn't make me feel as much as I do when I'm with you. You make me feel almost human. It's incredible."  
"I don't feel any different. I mean, everything is heightened, but I had strong sense beforehand." She looked to the clocked that set on her nightstand. It was almost midnight. The thought of losing this with him scared her. She didn't want Jenny to turn her back, but she didn't want to give up her friends. The whole matter was so confusing.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her face.  
"I just don't want to give anything up. I want to be with you, but I want my friends to be okay."

"It'll be alright, pet, I promise."

…

…

Jenny and Willow were at the tables, trying to figure out the best way to turn the spell back. "I don't know what to do," Willow said, frustrated.

"I know, Willow. But it's okay. I know a spell that can turn the kids back to normal, but I don't know if it will bring Giles back…"

"Let's just do it, see what happens from there," Willow insisted.  
Jenny nodded, trying her best to remember the spell. "Janus, god of change/Reverse the spell that had been said/ Revive those altered, injured, or dead/Bring peace once more,/ Dear Janus, restore!" She looked around the room as if it would tell her if it worked or not. "Willow?" she said, not seeing the red-head. "Where'd she go?"

"I do not know," Kendra said. "One minute she was dere, and de next, she was gone."

"It must've worked," she said, with a small smile.

…

…

Willow looked up, confused on where she was. She knew she wasn't in the library, and she was suddenly cold. A white blanket was over her, and she realized where she was. She stood up, pulling the sheet from her. She thought about putting it back on, but second-guessed herself. She walked off the porch she had "died" on, and stuffed the costume in the trashcan. She hurried back to the library, anxious to see if everyone else was all right. She saw the kids, wondering the streets, but they were kids once more, no longer demons, monsters, or whatever else they were dressed as. "It worked!" she said to herself. She didn't notice the van coming toward her as she crossed the street.

…

…

The coroner was just finishing his night. A man by the name of Rupert Giles lay on his slab; a Y shaped cut was stitched across his chest. The coroner was stunned at what he found: nothing. Not a heart attack, not a stroke, no drugs. He found absolutely nothing wrong with the man in front of him. Rupert Giles had simply died. He finished his paperwork, stating he found nothing, when he heard a low grumble. He walked out of his room to look down the hall, but he didn't see anything. He shrugged to himself and walked back into the room, sitting at his desk to finish the papers. He didn't see that Rupert Giles was no longer on his table.


	18. Chapter 18

The clock chimed as the hand ticked to midnight. "Well," Spike began as he kissed her fervently, "do you feel any different?"

"Nope," Buffy replied, as she toyed with his hair, now standing straight up.  
"'S after midnight. Think we should go check on everyone else?"  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I just don't really want to go anywhere," she chuckled.  
"I know what you mean. But the faster we go, the quicker we'll be back."  
"Alright," she said, pulling herself from the sheets. She tugged at her jeans, feeling strange to have clothes on. "It feels weird to have clothes on," she admitted. Spike smiled and put his own on, understanding what she meant about the clothes.  
Together, they walked out of the front door and headed toward the school. It wasn't long before Buffy felt a tingle surge through her. "Stop," she whispered. They stopped as Buffy looked around. "Show yourself," she called into the darkness. A figure stepped from the shadows. Angel. "What do you want?" she questioned roughly.

"You're not human." It wasn't a question.

"No, I guess I'm not. What do you want? I thought you were leaving town?"  
"I told Spikey here that I wasn't leaving until you were human again. So I'm just following through with my promise."

"Well I wish you wouldn't," Spike said harshly. "I've got it taken care of."

"Sure you do," he said as he approached them. "Don't you want to say good-bye?"  
"Tah," Spike replied, rolling his eyes.

"Spike," a shallow voice said from the darkness. Even in the shadows, the blonde duo could easily see the glowing eyes. "Daddy's taking me on a trip," Drusilla said, as she slowly walked to where they could see her.  
"Good," he said, feeling a pang in his chest. He felt bad for leaving his dark princess, but since this night, he felt something else. He preferred being in the presence of his golden goddess. "Take care, Dru. Angel will look after you," he said, hugging her gently.  
"My sweet boy," she said, sliding a hand down his face. She placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him away with all her strength. She hissed at him, quickly phasing into her demon façade. "You smell like _her_," she whispered. "You stink of goodness and of the Slayer. She's all around you. She's in your head… You're swimming in her. My William…" she said again, her voice caressing his name.  
"Get on, will you?" he asked Angel, turning away from the woman he once thought he loved. "Let's go," he said, tugging on Buffy's arm.

"Get your hands off of her," Angel growled, grabbing Spike's hand of her arm.

"Excuse me!" Buffy snarled. "I can take care of myself, Angel! That's just something you never understood, is it? I'm not just some sixteen-year-old girl! I am the Slayer. My title strikes fear in the hearts of every demon that's ever heard of it. Sometimes I need help, but I can handle myself!"  
"Like you handled yourself with the Master?" Angel retorted angrily.  
"Yeah. Because it's not like you helped! You didn't save me, Angel. Xander did! I killed the Master! _I_ staked him, and_ I_ crushed his bones! You… AH! You're driving me crazy! Just leave!" she screamed before she turned from him, heading back to the school.

"Buffy!" he called after her, yet staying put. Drusilla slowly moved around him, sashaying as if she were dancing.  
"Ya goin' the wrong way, mate. She doesn't sound like she wants you around anymore," Spike said before taking off after her.

"Angel," Drusilla purred, "are we going on our trip now?" She seemed almost giddy, and not at all hurt that Spike had chosen Buffy over her.

"Yeah. Let's go, Dru." He couldn't believe Buffy had just told him to leave, even though he had already decided that he was going to leave anyway. It still hurt. She didn't want him anymore.

…

…

"Buffy!" Spike called, still trying to catch up with her.

She slowed from her run, but continued to the school. "I hate him," she said, a bitterness thick in her voice.

"Me, too, pet. But he's gone now. He's not gonna be able to tell you what you can and can't do anymore."

She didn't say anything for a minute. Her eye brows furrowed together, and she phased between her human and vampire faces.

"Calm down," he purred, grabbing her hand with his own. His thumb stroked the back of her hand, saying nothing more.

"I can't believe she was willing to go with him like that."

"Dru? I can. She always fancied Angelus more than myself."

"But that's not Angelus."

"Doesn't mat'r. She has this…loyalty to him, whichever one he is. I thought I loved her, but seeing them together—it doesn't bother me like I thought it would. Especially since I have you."

"It didn't hurt you to see her so… willing to go with him?"

"It stung," he admitted, "but it was bearable. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you would've left me for him."

"Never will," she promised, staring him straight in the eye. "Come on. It's time to get back to the school." The pair hurried to the school, not at all surprised to still see lights on in the library. _That means they're still here. This is great, _Buffy thought with a smile.

"Buffy!" a voice called. She turned around quickly to see Willow, running for her, smiling and waving.

"Willow!" she cried as her friend hugged her tightly. "You're alive again!"  
"I know! It feels so great! Not that I really minded walking through walls, but I love feeling… whole, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. So the spell worked? I mean, you're you. Is Xander—"  
"Xander is no longer Commando Boy," Xander replied, walking from Cordelia's parked car. "What about you?"

"Still not human…" Buffy replied. They resumed their walk into the building, each one becoming more curious the closer they got to Jenny and Kendra.

"Thank god, you're alright!" Jenny said to Willow, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "You just disappeared! I got worried!"

"I'm fine," she replied, pushing herself away. "Buffy's…"

"I'm still a vampire," Buffy interjected.

"But how is that even possible? The spell should have worked," Jenny questioned.

"I—umm… Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uh, okay," Jenny replied. "Let's go into Rupert's office." The two women walked into the office, shutting the door behind them. They both ignored the looks they were getting from the others in the main room. "So, what is it?"

"I think I know why the spell didn't work on me."

"Really? What happened?"  
"Spike… um… he claimed me. And I claimed him," she said shyly, blushing extensively.

"Oh. Oh! I guess that's possible. Did you mean to do the claim?"

"Um… not really. But I don't really want to go back on it, either."  
"So you _want_ to be a vampire?" Jenny looked at the young girl incredulously.

"It's not so bad," she shrugged, a smile beginning to form on her face. "I'm stronger than I was was. Quicker. And I feel a little smarter."

"The vampire side has enhanced your Slayer senses. If Rupert were here… I could hear him now."

"It's remarkable," a deep voice came from the door. Neither one had heard it open.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, quickly embracing her Watcher, and father figure. "You're alive! Oh-my-gosh! I'm so happy! I—what happened?"

"I woke up in the coroner's office. Quite frightening, actually. Thankfully he was tired and didn't hear me slip away."  
"Rupert," Jenny said reverently, hugging the man in front of her. She and Buffy both were happy he managed to grab his clothes before leaving the morgue. _That would have been awkward._

"So, Buffy, you and uh, Spike have claimed each other?"

Buffy bowed her head, like a child caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes, looking at the glassy-eyed man in front of her. "Yes."

"And you don't want to take it back?"

"No," she said confidently.

"You know what that means, don't you? You two will be linked, forever. If one of you die, the other will feel it, immensely. Without the other, you will only feel like half a person, though with the other, you will be twice as strong. It is both a blessing and a curse, Buffy. Just as you being a Slayer. It comes with benefits and consequences. There is a ritual to undo a claim, but I am not going to force you to do anything you do not want to," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to change. This may sound completely stupid and exactly like a sixteen-year old, but Giles—I think I'm in love with him. I've never felt like this, even before the claim. What I thought I felt with Angel was _nothing_ compared to this. Spike respects me. He doesn't treat me like a child. He knows I have power, and he is glad that I do. He makes me happy. And I'm able to do so much! I can focus, and hear to the corner from right here! I can feel a vampire breaking his coffin from 20 feet away. And that's when I'm alone. Giles, I never wanted to be a vampire for real, but I'm glad I made that decision the other day. It's incredible!"

The small room was quiet, minus the breathing of Giles and Jenny. Buffy could hear their hearts quicken with anxiety of her proclamation. After a moment of silence, Giles finally spoke. "I'm glad you're happy you make the right decision. It's not going to be easy, but I think you can make the transition fairly well. There is something that may be able to help."


	19. Chapter 19

CAUTION: There's sexual times ahead. Be prepared.

"I've only read about it, but it's called the Gem of Amarra," Giles announced to the group as they sat around the table.

"Oh goody," Xander said sarcastically. "Research."

"Well, yes. It is said to be able to make a vampire invincible. Also, it is in "The Valley of the Sun," which obviously translates—"

"To Sunny-freaking-dale. I've heard of the Gem, but never knew it was here! Oh, I was so stupid! Of course it would be here!" Spike said to himself.

"Precisely. Sunnydale. Now I don't know where to start but I know it is here, at least."

"I have an idea of where to start looking. I had this… friend… that was considering looking for it. He said it may in Restfield," Spike admitted.

"Restfield, huh?" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Alright. Well, would you like to start looking now?" Giles asked.

A groan erupted through the group. "Giles, we love you, but we're kind of exhausted," Willow commented.

"Fine. Go on. Get some sleep."  
"I would say I'm going to sleep 'til noon, but I don't think I could sleep right now," Buffy laughed to Spike.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure I could wear you out," he hummed, just loud enough for her to hear. He smirked as her eyes widened.

"Well, good night, guys. I'm glad you went back to normal," Buffy said, rising from her seat.

"Yeah, me too," Xander replied. "But Buff, why aren't you human?"

Giles eyed her carefully. "I'm not sure. I'm sure Giles will do some research to figure it out," she said with a forced laugh. The others didn't catch it.

"Yes, perhaps," he replied with a similar look. "Good night, all. Buffy, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Bye, guys. I'll see you later," she called, watching her friends walk out the door. Spike gave her a cautious glance. She nodded in acknowledgement. "What is it, Giles?"  
"Are you going to tell them the truth?"

"Yes, eventually. I don't think they're ready for the full details just yet."

"If you think that's best."

"I do. I think they still need to get used to Spike being around before I spring the big news on them."  
"What about your mother?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I'll have to tell her. Not yet at least. I mean, there aren't any marks for her to see, but she may notice that I don't go to school, sleep all day, and drink blood."

"Yes… Well, the Gem will help. You'll be able to do your normal things. I didn't tell the others—particularly Spike—that it will allow you to heal yourself. Nothing will be able to stop you, though we don't want to test that theory, do we?" he said, wiping his glasses with the tail of his shirt.

Buffy was quiet for a minute. "Giles, I'm so glad you're okay," she said, bringing him into a tight hug. "I don't know what I would do without you." Buffy heard a pair of distant footsteps coming toward them. She turned away from her fatherly friend.

"Excuse me," Kendra annunciated, "but what are you going to do? Your Slayer is a vampire. I do not understand."

"Well, Kendra, you may go back to your Watcher. Although my Slayer is a vampire, she will be perfectly capable of dealing with the monsters that arise here."

"What about ze Council?"

"Screw the Council!" Buffy cried. "They never help when we need them to. They'll only get in the way."

"I see. Well, my flight will be taking off soon. May things forever be in your favor," she said before she bowed and left the room.

…

…

"What did the old man want?" Spike asked as Buffy emerged from the library.

"You could hear him," she laughed, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

"Yeah, well, I didn't wanna overhear if you didn't want me to."

"He just wants to know if I'm going to tell my friends about us yet."

"I'm pretty curious to that m'self," he said quietly.

"I will," she assured him, taking his hand in hers. "Just… not yet. Last month you were trying to kill me, and now we're sleeping together."

"it's more than just that, pet," he grinned broadly.

"Oh, I know that! But they don't. They just wouldn't understand. Not yet. You just have to start patrolling with me, and being nice to them, and hanging out with us at the Bronze…"

"Bugger," he groaned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you'll love it," she laughed.

"Uh-huh… So, where're we headed?" he asked as they left the school.

"Well, mom won't be back until later tomorrow—uh—today. So we could go back to my place. It probably wouldn't hurt to patrol a little…"

"Buffy, you've been through enough tonight. I'm not going to let you patrol."

"Fine," she said, feigning defeat. "So, where do you live?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he laughed.

"Try me."

"I used to live in the abandoned factory."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. So, I don't really have a place right now."

"Well, there's Angel's place. The mansion right outside of town. He's gone, so you could stay there."

"And live in his place?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a great place, and there's no point in letting it go to waste."

"I dunno, pet… We'll see. Right now, let's just go back to your place. Alright?"

"Beat you there," she laughed as she started to run. After such an adventurous day, she was still amazed at her speed. It was like her Slayer strength had combined with the vampire strength. She felt strong, agile. And a bit something else…

"You alright, Buffy?" Spike asked as he caught up to her.

"You've asked me that a lot tonight," she replied, still running. She was happy he could keep up with her. It felt great to flex her unused muscles. "But yes, I'm fine. Just… it feels good to run. To move." Spike stopped abruptly, causing her to stop as well. "What?" she asked as she faced him.

"Nothin'," he said with a wicked grin. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"Spike," she giggled, "what are you doing?"

"Kissing the woman I love," he said before bringing his lips to hers. She felt her legs tremble beneath her as the force of his kiss pushed its way through her. He brought his hands underneath her bottom, pulling her closer and picking her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Some kiss," she panted as she pulled herself away for a moment.

"Um hmm," he mumbled, kissing her again as he began to run.

"How do you know where you're going?" she asked, kissing his neck, her eyes squeezed tight. She overlapped her ankles, holding on with her life.

"Instinct. Just keep your eyes closed." They ran for several minutes, kissing and groping the entire way. She heard the click of a door opening and shutting behind them, and a cool draft wash over her skin. She never stopped feeling him under her. "Buffy," he moaned in her ear before putting the lobe in between his teeth. She subconsciously began moving against him. She bit at the marks she had left on his with her dull teeth and moaned as she felt his length against her thin shorts.

"I want you, Spike," she breathed. She pushed his jacket and over shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. She knew they were somewhere private, but she wasn't sure where. She didn't really care either, just as long as she could get him. And soon. He laid her on a cushion surface before literally ripping her clothes from her body. "I liked those," she smiled, feigning the complaint.

"Me, too. 's why they're gone," he said between kisses.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, feeling his clothed body over hers.

"No. I promise, it'll be better to just feel it. Let it all go. It doesn't matter where we are. As long as I'm with you." He proceeded to kiss down her body, sucking on her pert breasts, traveling further down. He nipped and sucked on her inner thigh.

A moan tore out of her throat as she felt his dull teeth and mouth on her. He moved inward, darting his tongue out to meet her clit. A shiver ripped down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool air around them. She bucked her hips to meet his mouth, wanting more than he was giving. "Please," she whispered. He smirked at her plea, knowing full and well that she wouldn't need to beg to get this. He wanted to give it to her. He wanted her to scream his name in pleasure. He wanted to please her the best way he could, many, many times. He licked every part of her. His skilled moved, relishing in the taste of his Slayer. She tasted so much better than he could have imagined. He felt his pants tighten entirely too much, but he wasn't going to stop. She needed more, and he would surely give it. He grazed his fingernails up her leg, her side to her breast where he began massaging, tweaking the nipple to a fine point.

Her hands were in his hair, pushing and pulling, trying to get him to move in certain ways, but he resisted. With his free hand, he pushed one finger slowly in to her, slowly pumping as he sucked and licked her most sensitive area. She moaned louder, her hands struggling to know what to do. "Spike," she pleaded, "please… more…" He slipped in a second digit, marveling at her slickness. "No… You… I need you…"

"Not yet," he smiled. He continued to pump into her, turning his fingers to hit her perfectly. "Not going to stop until you can't take anymore."

"But… please… I'm going to… Ahh," she groaned heavily, feeling herself reach her breaking point.

"That's it, Buffy. Just let go." He felt her release, and knew there wasn't a better time to get what he wanted. He quickly stripped and plunged into her. A small gasp released from her as he began to thrust into her with his severely engorged member. "God, Slayer… So tight. So amazing..." he groaned. He brought his lips to hers, and she attacked him, pushing her tongue in to rediscover his mouth. He moaned as he tasted her taste her own juices. She bit his lower lip and tongue, searching for more as he pushed. He felt her tense as he hit a part inside of her, realizing that was where he needed to hit. He angled himself to hit it, and she moaned louder than ever.

"Oh, god. Spike!" Buffy threw her head back in pleasure, and she knew that if her eyes had been open, her eyes would have rolled back into her head. He bent down and bit on the bite he made on her. She writhed beneath him, clawing at his bare back, nails digging in to his skin. She reached up and bit into the marks she made earlier, her vampiric teeth exposed. They sank into his skin easily, and she drank from him once again. "I love you," she said as she licked over the puncture wounds.

"I love you, too," he cried, biting into her as well. They released together as licked the holes to seal them, lying together connected.

Buffy slowly, and unwillingly, opened her eyes, trying to understand where they were. "Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize it?" Spike asked as he pulled away from her, lying next to her on the mattress.

"Is this—the mansion?"

"Yeah. It has a lot of rooms, and I didn't want the Poofster's. Is it okay that I brought you here?"

"Of course! I didn't know you'd actually want to stay here," she smiled.

"You made a good point. It's a nice place. A lot better than the crypt I was looking into getting."

They curled together, smiles plastered on both of their faces. It was quiet for a minute before Spike noticed a rhythmic sounding wind. He looked to the young woman lying next to him and realized Buffy was sound asleep.

…

…

Before the weekend was over, the Scooby Gang had found the Gem of Amarra. Giles had gotten Jenny's help, who said a spell to reveal the location of it. It turned out that there had been more than one. There had been two.

Spike and Buffy each slipped on a ring and walked out—hand in hand—into the sun, each marveling in how the other looked with the sun against their skin. "It's been 140 years since I've been in the sun. I can't remember the last time I've felt like this."

"Like what?"

"Free. Like nothing can stand in our way."

Buffy never told her mom about being a vampire. Though Giles had worried persistently about it, he knew Buffy knew best. Willow and Xander accepted Spike, but not before he took a trip to Africa and won back his soul. Though Spike and Xander occasionally fought like cats and dogs, they always had each other's backs.

The five of them remained in Sunnydale, along with Willow's girlfriend, Tara, and Xander's fiancée, ex-vengeance demon, Anya.


End file.
